Fate Revealed
by JeweledTygerLily
Summary: Part 2 of Fate Mates. University isn't so hard. Go to classes, stay in the dorm, have a bit of fun... Tobio and Shoyo find out just how hard life is at university in the dorms when you have a secret you can't tell anyone. That is, until their secret is announced to the world and life takes an interesting turn. Some OOC, Omegaverse, Yaoi, KageHina, KuroKenma, (possible mpreg)
1. Turning 20

Authors Note: I do not own Haikyu or the characters.

So here it is, the sequel to Fate Mates. This story can be read on its own however I really recommend you read Fate Mates first to get some bearing on the characters and their relationships. This is an omegaverse story and contains yaoi, (that's male on male sexual relationships) and mature themes. You have thus been warned.

This story is about their college life. In this first chapter is just the intro so it's short and we are starting in their second year of college. The second chapter will jump back in time and fill in a bunch of stuff so you aren't missing anything. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Shoyo sighed heavily. He just couldn't get to sleep. He should be dead to the world right about now, just like Tobio, after all they had just spent three very intense days mating without a break. Usually he was passed out from exhaustion dreaming away, but he couldn't. Less than 48 hours ago it was finally announced that the new fate mate couple discovered 4 and a half years ago were finally adults. That's right, Tobio turned 20 the day before yesterday. They had been too caught up in heat and rut to celebrate but that wasn't what was keeping Shoyo awake. Now that both he and Tobio were considered adults it meant by law their names were finally public record and because of that, the next week was probably going to be horrible.

Shoyo's phone had been ringing off the hook for two days straight, no doubt from the many people who were completely shocked by the news. He was actually grateful when he heard the poor machine turn off when it ran out of battery. He wasn't ready to deal with that. He could only image what it was like outside their room door. They were just grateful that no one in the dorms had ventured to knock on the door and disturb them. The scent of heat and rut was probably what kept anyone from coming to the door. After all this was the first time they had chosen to stay in the dorms to take care their semi-annual mating period figuring everyone would know halfway through that they were fate mates when the news announced it.

The announcement had been two days ago and no one had caught sight of the fate couple since. The media was probably rabid for pictures by now. Shoyo sighed again. Just how the heck were they supposed to get on with their lives now? He knew this day was coming but it hadn't really dawned on him how much things were going to change until now.

All in all they had been really lucky. When they found out they were fate mates their world had been turned on its side. They had gone from barely friends and wanting something more to mates in the course of an evening. It had taken them a lot of time to come to full terms with what that meant for them and they had a lot of help from their duly appointed psychiatrist Dr. Rei Ryugazaki. The doc had fought hard to keep their names and identities private so they could figure things out between them and they were really grateful. But now everyone knew everything. He wondered how their new team would react to the news. They had kept it very private and only one other person on the team knew besides the coach and it hadn't been easy to keep it that way.

Shoyo sighed again as he snuggled into Tobio's embrace. Tobio's arms tightened around him reflexively and Shoyo smiled at the arms that wrapped around him in a sensual way. Tobio was dreaming about the first time they mated. Shoyo's body stood at attention almost immediately as he registered his mates stiff erection rubbing against him. Seemed the heat and rut hadn't completely subsided yet. Shoyo turned in his mate's arms pushing Tobio to lay on his back as he climbed on top and straddled his mate's hips. Shoyo ground his hips down moaning at the friction.

"Come on King, wake up and play with me."


	2. Scholarship

Author's Note: I do not own Haikyu are its characters.

I am not sure how long it will be between chapters for this story so I do apologize if it takes a while. I hope you all enjoy. This chapter, and probably the next few chapters, is a recap of things that have happened that led up to the first chapter and the intro to this story.

* * *

The first week in the dorms hadn't been too bad. It had actually been kind of quiet. Tobio and Shoyo had moved in a month before school was to start and a week before any of the other athletes arrived at the dorms. It was really the only part about accepting the scholarship that they were both unsure about. Over the last year the both of them had been approached by tons of scouts from tons of different universities. They had all been keen on getting Tobio to play for them by offering him a full scholarship to come play for them. Much to Shoyo's surprise many of those same universities offered him a half tuition scholarship and a couple offered him a full scholarship. They had visited tons of school and had lots of discussion with their parents and the coaches at different universities. There had been quite a few offers retracted once they caught the idea that the two boys were mated. But finally they had decided on K University. The head coach Yunaiyama Daisuke had been the most persistent of all the coaches to recruit the both of them as a pair, offering them both full ride scholarships and offering to negotiate on any other terms they wanted. And negotiate they did once the coach found out about their little secret.

* * *

The coach had stopped by the Hinata household one last time before he left to go back to the university. He wanted to renew his offer for both of the boys in a last ditch effort to convince them to come play at K University and he wanted to start with Hinata-kun. The boys had come for a visit but were a little hesitant at the fact that they would be required to stay in the dorms as long as they were on scholarship. To throw off the displeasure he had offered to throw in almost anything else the boys could think of. The coach knew there were tons of other schools interested in the two of them, especially the genius setter. He just needed to find that one thing the other schools weren't offering that would convince the two to come.

Hinata's parents had gone out for the afternoon. With no one home and no one expected to visit the boys hadn't bothered to cover up their fate marks. It was kind of nice to leave them viewable if no one else would see them. They'd been out back tossing the ball around when the coach dropped in. They hadn't heard the doorbell ring and the coach had been about to leave thinking no one was home but as he turned to leave he heard the sound of a ball being hit back and forth and he smiled. That was definitely Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun. He had heard they were quite the inseparable pair even though they had insisted on meeting separate and visiting the college separately. Coach Yunaiyama smiled. Well if only the boys were home perhaps they could talk plainly about coming to the university without having to worry about parents and such. Deciding he would give it a try the coach went around back and called out to the two boys.

Hinata-kun let the ball drop in surprise as his head snapped around to see the head coach from K University walking towards them. Automatically they both covered their fate marks. But nonetheless the observant coach didn't miss the movement. He didn't see the mark but that movement could only mean one thing. He had had his suspicions about the boys being mated. Their scents were mingled completely together, even more so than any other couple he had met in his long life. There had also been a rumor go round about an investigation happening sometime in their first year on their new coach for letting his players mate. But the investigation had been dropped soon after it began without much word as to why. There had been rumors that Coach Ukai Senior had pulled some strings but most of the other coaches knew it would be impossible to pull strings to that extent.

Well, with his suspicions confirmed that kind of put a wrench in his plans. With the possibility of an investigation into the matter, which would happen if they made it to nationals and another team decided to throw things into the mix to get them disqualified it made the value of them as players go down. He suddenly understood why the coach over at Toudai wasn't fighting so hard for them. The coach frowned. He'd have to find a way to work around that but it did mean that he wouldn't have to offer much extra and if the looks on the boys' faces as he approached them said anything, they knew it. But Coach Yunaiyama smiled as he approached the boys. If he wasn't careful this could go badly for all of them.

"Coach Yunaiyama, I thought you already left." Tobio remarked coming to stand next to his mate. He didn't drop his hand but he knew it didn't matter. The damage had been done and their best offer had just gone up in smoke. Shoyo kept his eyes down, his thoughts echoing Tobio's. They had been so close to accepting the offer too.

"I leave tomorrow. I thought I'd stop by one last time to see if you had thought things over." Coach Yunaiyama said cordially. Neither Tobio nor Shoyo responded. So the coach dropped the pretense and spoke plainly. "I guess now I know for sure why you were worried about staying in the dorms and requested permission to stay off campus." Yunaiyama rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, trying to rid himself of the slight disappointment he felt at learning the two of them were mated for sure. There was still no answer from either of them and the coach waited patiently for one of them to say something. To his surprise Shoyo was the one to answer back and not in a positive way.

"Go ahead and withdraw your offer. You don't have to pretend. I'm tired of the pretense. Toudai, M University, Kobe University, and even Osaka University did the same thing as soon as they got back to their universities. They still wanted Kageyama and his scholarship offers still stand but they withdrew mine saying they couldn't handle a mated couple on their team at such a young age and would only take one of us." That had really hurt. And if they only wanted one of them, of course everyone would want Tobio. Right after Kobe withdrew Shoyo's offer was when they had decided to meet all coaches separately and try to keep it quiet that they were mated since they couldn't legally announce to them that they were fate mates.

Coach Yunaiyama frowned as he saw tears freely fall from the omega. Tobio moved to comfort his mate but Shoyo stepped away quickly. "Don't" he stated in his grief. Guilt welled in his chest as yet another scholarship went out the window and it became all the more apparent that if Tobio wanted to pay volleyball he'd have been better off if they had never mated in the first place. He'd be on his way to Toudai or M University by now, unconcerned with the idea of being unable to attend school with his mate and only volleyball in his future. Yet again, Mrs. Kageyama had been justified in her original worries, even if she had done a complete 180 since then. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and made his way back towards the house. He really just wanted to curl up and be alone for a bit. Since he didn't want to connect with Tobio he knew it wouldn't be much alone time, but he really needed it.

Tobio sighed. Damn it, and things had been going so well. Why did the coach have to come over unannounced? Annoyed Tobio closed his eyes as he tried to calm down. It wouldn't piss him off so much if it didn't hurt his mate so much. With every offer that went sour, Shoyo ended up blaming himself which ended up hurting Tobio as well. He didn't want Shoyo to ever regret mating with him, by choice or not. Tobio opened his mouth to tell the coach to leave and take both offers with him but didn't get the chance.

"Hang on you two, I'm not withdrawing the offers for either of you." Coach Yunaiyama stated. Shoyo stopped in disbelief but didn't turn around. The tears didn't stop falling but the coach had caught his full attention. Had he heard that right?

The shock was also visible on Tobio's face, a face that outside of volleyball had shown next to no emotion the entire time the coach had been around. Yunaiyama sighed. Just what the hell had those other coaches been thinking? You don't make an offer only to dash the hopes and dreams of the players you're recruiting just to avoid a bit of trouble. Besides if you dealt with it properly at the beginning it wouldn't come back to bite you so bad later. "The scholarship offer still stands… for both of you. I was serious when I said I wanted you to play at K University."

Tobio looked at him dumbfounded. Had he really heard the coach just say that? This wasn't some trick or some sort of dream right? K University was in the top 10 best university in the country and their volleyball team was decent, never winning at nationals but always making it to nationals none the less. Was this for real? Were they really going to be able to play together and attend university together? Disbelief coursed through him and he felt the same emotion from Shoyo… there had to be a catch.

Shoyo bit his lip. He couldn't take anymore rejection. If this turned out to be a ploy to get Tobio to sign and they withdrew his offer later, he wasn't going to be able to take it. Shoyo balled his fists up, if this coach was serious then he should probably know. This was the first real offer he felt he'd been given and he wanted everything out on the table. "We're not just mates" Shoyo growled out finally looking over his shoulder. The tears had stopped but his voice betrayed the emotion. The coach probably had no idea, but with the offer he just openly stated still stood for the both of them regardless of everything else, he had just won more respect and trust then he could possibly hope to gain.

"Shoyo!" Tobio warned. _Don't! You know we're not supposed to tell anyone else about being fate mates_. Tobio continued through their bond.

 _If he's serious about wanting both of us then he should know_. Shoyo returned through their bond. He turned around and faced the coach. He glance at Tobio waiting for some sort of decision. After a moment of debate Tobio nodded, if they could get the coach to do something about the dorm then this was the place they wanted to go. So Hinata dropped the hand he had been using to cover his fate mark.

Coach Yunaiyama stared in disbelief. They were the new fate mate couple that was announced two years ago? No way… The shock rendered the coach speechless as everything finally clicked into place. Now he really understood. This was the reason they had mated in the first place, the reason their parents didn't force them apart, the reason the investigation was dropped without a word about why so as not to violate international law. And he knew right away that they hadn't told any of the other coaches, if they had they would have been snatched up right away by Toudai or M University. Once these two were both 20 and the announcement of their names was made public, the amount of publicity that would draw in for the university and the team would be phenomenal. It was here that the coach genuinely smiled.

"Boys, I think we need to sit down and renegotiate." Both Tobio and Shoyo glared in disbelief. Just what did he want to renegotiate? How far was he going to knock the offer down? "We'll keep it simple and start at the beginning. That means a full ride scholarship for the both of you. Now, your turn, what else do you want?"

Tobio and Shoyo exchanged glances. "A full meal plan." They both stated at the same time, not even needing to exchange thoughts on it.

Coach Yunaiyama smiled. "That's already included, the scholarship covers room and board."

"We eat a lot." Shoyo stated by way of warning.

"As long as you eat at the dorm café it's free to eat as much as you like." The coach said. That was one thing the university had insisted on. If they were going to bring in athletes they'd be damn sure they fed them well and fed them healthy. It was the easiest way to control what the athletes ate most of the time.

Tobio frowned. "That means we're stuck in the dorms though."

The coach frowned as well. "Look that's something I can't give on. The scholarship board won't approve scholarship athletes to stay off campus and it's not good to separate the team. Everyone stays in the dorms no exceptions." But he was definitely going to have to pull some sort of strings to make sure they were roommates.

Tobio sighed. "Look, we've got a really troublesome trigger and though we have a pretty good handle on it here at home we can't guarantee we won't get set off once we get there. Everyone here is aware of our trigger and it rarely gets set off. But up there we have no idea what it's going to be like or how we're going to handle it."

"Hmmm" the coach thought for a moment. That was definitely going to be troublesome in the dorms, especially if they were trying to keep things quiet. "How about we go inside and sit down for a bit. Let's discuss this out and see what we can think up to deal with this." Tobio blinked and then nodded. He was still wary of the whole situation. It just sounded too good to be true that there was a coach out there willing to go this far for them. They made their way inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Shoyo put on some water for tea and joined the table after a moment or two.

"First let's start with what exactly your trigger is so I can start figuring out ways to handle it with you." Coach Yunaiyama said as he tried to think about what to do for the dorms.

"We have to be able to see each other." Shoyo explained as he warily watched the coach for signs that he would tuck tail and run out the door, taking his offers with him. "If we go 33 minutes and 17 second without seeing each other the next time our eyes meet its instant heat for me and rut for Tobio." After 2 years of dealing with their trigger they had narrowed it down to an exact time. It was quite interesting how close they pushed it to that time limit sometimes.

"So your eyes have to meet every 33 minutes?" Yunaiyama asked, a bit troubled with the idea of the trigger. Such a short amount of time and in games that could be a slight issue. But he'd seen them play and it didn't look like there was an issue on the court with that.

"No, we just have to be able to see each other. It doesn't matter if our eyes meet during that time. As long as one of us can see some part of the other then there's no worries so it's pretty much just line of sight. Which is why if we stay in the dorms we have to have a 100% guarantee that we're rooming together." Shoyo answered the coach's question.

Okay, not as bad but still extremely troublesome. "Okay, so how about this, do you think you can get your parents to make a formal request to the school about making sure you room together? There needs to be a concern from Hinata-kun's parents about his staying in the team dorm as an omega. They need to state that they would feel much more comfortable knowing that you were paired with Kageyama-kun, an alpha that they already know and trust and one that will make Hinata-kun feel safe." The coach chuckled to himself at his next thought and smiled as he told the boys the next thing that needed to be in the letter. "Ironically enough they would also need to release the college of any legal responsibility it would hold in the event that you two would mate since they are requesting that you two be roomed together." Both boys smiled at that. They really wouldn't need to worry about that. "And a letter from Dr. Ryugazaki wouldn't hurt either."

Shoyo and Tobio exchanged thoughts. Their parents wouldn't have a problem with it. But the doc had specifically told them not to tell the coaches recruiting them about being fate mates. So it might be more difficult to get cooperation from him. "I'm pretty sure our parents will be okay with it." Shoyo said aloud turning his attention back towards Coach Yunaiyama. "But the doc might be a bit hard."

The coach nodded. "Just send me what you can get. As for the dorm placement I'll see what I can do to get you on the 4th floor at the end of the hall. The upper classmen won't be thrilled about the exception but we'll deal with that as it comes. This way there won't be much traffic near your room and if you do get triggered there's less chance of someone passing by your room to smell it. It's not perfect but we might be able to make it work. They'll know you're mated but it should keep an idea of fate mates to a minimum."

Tobio and Shoyo exchanged once last glance. "If you can make us a promise about the dorms then you've got yourself a deal." Shoyo replied.

Coach Yunaiyama looked surprised. He had actually expected the boys to ask for more. A lot of the athletes he had worked with in the past used the opportunity to get a bunch of things, like new bikes or a TV. "You're sure there's nothing else you want?" he asked the boys. Surely they had to want more. The press and donations they would bring into the volleyball team would probably be in the millions over the entire 4 years they would be there. When the boys shook their heads no with blank stares he could tell they were trying to think of other things that they should ask for but were coming up blank. The coach smiled. He couldn't believe that Toudai and M University had ever passed on such sweet simple kids. All they wanted to do was play volleyball together. They didn't need fancy things or flashy promises, they just loved the game and loved each other. Perhaps he'd sneak in a couple extra perks for the boys himself, stuff he'd think they'd enjoy.

"Alright then, I'll have the deal written up and send it to your parents and Dr. Ryugazaki to go over." Surprise flitted through Tobio's face.

"Why are you sending it to Dr. Ryugazaki?" Tobio asked genuinely curious and a little worried at how the doc would react. They weren't supposed to tell any of the coaches they were fate mates.

"Because I know you both trust him and you know he's looking out for you. I want his approval before you sign anything. I know you're both still a bit skeptical about the whole thing. I can't say I blame you. From the little I've heard you've had some pretty raw deals thrown your way over something you couldn't control, even if they didn't know the whole picture. Part of being a good coach is having the trust of your players. You can't win without trust between the coach and the players. I want this all to be 100% right for you two because if something doesn't turn out quite right or how you expect it to then trust goes out the window, and so does your will and desire to give it your all in a game. I want to win at nationals, and I need you two in top shape to do that."

Shoyo and Tobio smiled. They had a feeling they'd like their new coach and new team just fine. After a few letters and a few meetings at the school, two with the scholarship board and one with the dean of the university, the deal was done. A few new things were added to the deal, the doc had requested a free tutor be available to help them with their studies and the coach had added in a bunch of things as well like a subscription to volleyball monthly and one of the schools old volleyball nets that they put up in the back yard of Hinata's house to practice and play anytime they wanted while they were home for the rest of their 3rd year in high school. (That really had been pretty awesome if you asked Shoyo or Tobio.) And with the deal in place they moved into the empty dorms at the end of the hall on the 4th floor, exactly where the coach had told them they'd be.

The room was pretty big, almost as big as Shoyo's room back home. Normally the rooms were furnished with two single beds, one on each side of the room, but the coach had pulled those out and substituted 1 full sized bed so they could both fit on it. Shoyo had been openly happy about it, even commenting that he couldn't wait to really 'test it out'. Thought Tobio said nothing in response, he was also grateful for the bed. He knew they were going to need it. Two desks sat on the other side of the room across from the bed. They didn't take up much room but they would work for what they needed. They would probably be spending more time at the desks than they'd really want to.

The walls were plain white but that didn't bother either of them. They quickly filled the walls with various posters related to volleyball. Shoyo insisted on putting up pictures of their old teammates from high school on the small tack board that was on the wall between their desks. Tobio simply nodded and watched with interest as his mate sorted through the pictures he brought with them and put them up in some order that made sense to him. It's not something Tobio would have done or spent any time on but Shoyo always seemed to think of the small important things. He chuckled when Shoyo put up a picture of Tanaka-senpai swinging he shirt over his head after he got a spike past Tsukishima taken sometime in their second year. Yachi-san had probably been the one to take that. In face she had probably taken all of them. But

Tobio's favorite picture that Shoyo put up was the one he put right smack in the middle. It was a picture of the two of them on the court during a break from practice. Tobio didn't know when Yachi and snapped this picture but he was really glad she did. Shoyo's fate mark was slightly visible in the picture if you knew to look for it. Shoyo had the hugest smile on his face and even Tobio himself had a small soft smile. Their fingers were laced together and Tobio held a volleyball in his other hand. That's how Tobio wanted the rest of his life to be; a volleyball in his right hand with Shoyo's hand in his left hand and a huge smile on his mate's face.

Shoyo finished placing the picture in the middle and stuffed the rest of the pictures in one of his desk drawers. When he turned around he smiled, satisfied at the almost happy look on Tobio's face. Over the past 2 years he'd gotten really good at reading his mates face. It also helped that he could feel his mate's feelings over their bond. But even without that now he was pretty sure he could see the subtle differences in his mate's face that betrayed the softer emotions he felt. Shoyo grinned when Tobio's gaze finally met his. With the final touches for the room done they had the rest of the day and the rest of the week to enjoy the practically empty dorms all to themselves. Once they got permission from the coach and a temporary key to the gym, they spent most of their mornings and afternoons at the gym practicing. In the evening they wandered around the campus trying to get an idea of what buildings were where and where the best meal spots were.

It wasn't until the other athletes started arriving that they finally understood just how tricky it was going to be to keep things between them private.


	3. First Impressions

Author's Note: I own nothing but the ideas in my head.

This chapter will introduce a lot of new characters. These characters are my own creation for the purpose of the storyline and aren't a part of the Haikyu universe. But seeing has how Haikyu covers their high school days it's a pretty good assumption that they'd deal with new people at university. I kind of stole names from my friends back in Japan. Sorry guys. But it was extremely hard to come up with names. Please don't mind the new characters. I'm not really one that likes to make my own characters up, but I needed to for the story. Sorry if this drags a bit.

* * *

Keizo Tsuchida frowned as he looked at the name plate on the door next to his room. He was having trouble processing what he was seeing. He was the first 4th year to arrive at the dorms just after noon and he was eager to get settled in the dorms again after the summer vacation. The volleyball team never had a long summer break but that had never really bothered him. He may be the only beta on the team playing as the libero, but he really liked spending time with the team and playing volleyball, so moving back into the dorms after summer was always exciting. Especially since they would get the rest of the week to hang out before summer practice and tryouts started.

Keizo had finished carrying up all the boxes to his room and figured he would look around the floor and find out which rooms everyone would be placed in. He was in the second to last room in the hallway so he started with checking out who would be in the last room in the hallway and that led to his current predicament. The name plate on the door had two names he didn't recognize, Kageyama and Hinata. That alone wasn't what made him pause for so long though. He didn't know any upperclassmen by those names, at least, not on the volleyball team. It was quite possible that they were upperclassmen from a different team. But what made him pause was the symbols next to the names. There was an alpha symbol next to Kageyama but there was an omega symbol next to Hinata's name.

Keizo knew for a fact that none of the teams had an omega upperclassmen on scholarship in the dorms. Hell, hardly any of the teams had betas on scholarship in the dorms. Last year there had been a total of 6 betas in the dorms, but never an omega. That meant it had to be a first year, he wondered what team they were on. No matter the team, Keizo was really looking forward to meeting this omega. Omegas never got scholarships so whoever this kid was, he had to be good. But the placement of an omega in the dorms really didn't sit well with him. What was the university expecting the rest of the alpha's in the dorm to do when the kid went into heat? It would make sense to put him on the 4th floor out of everyone's way and put him next to a beta's room, it would minimalize the impact the omega's heat would have while staying in the dorms,

But what bothered Keizo the most was the fact that there was an alpha staying in the room with the omega. Wasn't that just asking for trouble? But perhaps they were trying out a new suppressant on the omega that would allow him to room with an alpha with no problems. Keizo's eyes sparkled at the idea. As a med student he would be really interested to see if that was the case. Keizo sighed as he put his long black hair up in a ponytail before moved to check the names on the other doors. There was no use wondering about it until the omega showed up. He wouldn't get any answers by simply staring at the door.

The rest of the rooms were laid out pretty much like he expected. 3rd years Fumiya and Tama-chan were in the room on the other side of him. He wasn't really surprised at that. The university always seemed to put the captain and vice-captain of a team together. Though he still wasn't sure how well Tama-chan would do as the vice-captain of the team. Tama-chan may be a setter but he wasn't always the most observant person on the team when it came to other people. He was loud, sometimes obnoxious, and often times lewd. On the outside he could appear like a complete player, but if you managed to get past all that Tama-chan was a really good guy. He was loyal and felt a lot deeper about things than what appeared on the surface. He was going to be an interesting vice-captain.

However, Fumiya was going to make a great captain for the next 2 years. Both of them were 3rd years but Fumiya had a good head on his shoulders for an alpha, extremely smart, and he was very perceptive of the people around him. Fumiya often reminded Keizo of a papa bear. He was big and burly, one of the most powerful wing spikers they had on the team, but there was something about him that just screamed 'Captain'. If anyone was born with a natural talent for leadership, it was Fumiya.

Next to their room came 4th years Shiro Himero and Shiro Seono, the twins. Keizo silently wondered if the twins every got sick of rooming together. As far as he knew the two of them had been roommates since they came on the team. That had to be annoying after never changing year after year. But at least everyone knew they got along. It could be nerve racking to wait and see who your new roommate would be. You weren't always sure you'd get along with the person you were stuck with. As a beta Keizo had been really lucky to usually get a room to himself since they tried to keep teams roomed together.

The last room nearest the elevator and the middle of the building near the bathrooms and washrooms was 4th year Sena Kazuma. Sena played middle blocker and was the quietest of all the upperclassmen players on the team. He was extremely difficult to deal with, at least in Keizo's experience. Stupid math major, always had to have an exact answer and never settled for any uncertainty. It was probably why he got a room to himself. But he wasn't a horrible guy and he worked hard on the team.

When Keizo reached the middle of the hall the elevator dinged and opened to show Fumiya holding a whole bunch of boxes and a bunch of luggage standing next to him. Keizo smiled. "Welcome back 'Captain'."

Fumiya Kusumoto groaned. "Ugh… don't remind me" he said as he stepped out of the elevator. He really hadn't wanted to be captain but he did agree with the coach on the matter. He was a much better choice than some of the other upperclassmen. Especially Tama-chan. But it basically meant he was the new team babysitter, which was more annoying than honorable in his opinion. Too bad Keizo was the libero and a beta. He'd make a much better captain. But having a captain without an alpha to keep the underclassmen in check wouldn't go well and kind of defeated the purpose of having a student there to take charge in the coach's absence. "Mind giving me a hand Keizo?" Fumiya asked motioning to the two wheeled luggage bags still in the elevator. Keizo moved to grab the two bags and follow Fumiya towards his room.

"You know, you could have made more than one trip." Keizo grunted as he lugged the two heavy bags behind him. Even with wheels they were heavy. "What the hell do you have in hear anyways?"

Fumiya smirked as he set the boxed down next to his door and opened it. "Well in one I have all my clothes, but in the other… I brought my TV and my gaming systems with me with all my games."

"Sweet!" Keizo remarked as he wheeled the two bags into the room.

"Yeah, this year is going to be awesome. Final Fantasy XV just came out and I bought it yesterday. I even brought a bunch of my multiplayer fighting and shooting games to make things interesting." Fumiya said as he shuffled the boxes on the floor into the room.

"Well I'm not sure about the fighting games but this year is definitely going to be interesting." Keizo said as he plopped down on the bare bed. "Turns out we have an omega in the dorm this year."

Fumiya's head whipped around, his eyes sparkled with interest. "Have you met him yet?" he asked excited.

Keizo frowned. Fumiya didn't seem near surprised enough about having an omega in the dorm, almost like he was expecting it. "No. I haven't met him yet… you knew there was going to be an omega this year?"

"Yeah," Fumiya answered back. "The coach told me about it just after the contract was signed for the scholarship." Keizo frowned, then that meant… "Volleyball." Fumiya said as he watched Keizo finally reach the right conclusion. "They're both ours."

"Well damn, did the coach tell you anything else about them?" Keizo asked but before Fumiya could answer Tama-chan came through the door.

"Sup guys." Tamamura Haruki called as he dragged in his first load of boxes and bags. "I've got another load down stairs." Tama-chan said as he dropped his first load. "Also the twins are here, wanna help?" Keizo and Fumiya both sighed but got up to help the rest of the team pull in their stuff from down stairs. It was just after 5 in the evening when they finally had everyone settled with their stuff in their rooms. The subject of the new omega on the team was a hot topic all afternoon as they all situated their stuff. When dinnertime rolled around they still hadn't seen hide nor hair of either Kageyama or Hinata. The curiosity was almost unbearable. So to move things along a bit faster Fumiya suggested they all head down the street to Dominos and grab so pizza to bring back to the dorms and then play a little Halo 4 on his Xbox One.

They all headed out towards the prospect of food ignoring the jeering from the basketball team as they passed by them in the lobby.

* * *

Tobio and Shoyo had left around 6 in the morning to run. They'd found a pretty good running rout through the school over the last week. It was a 10 mile circuit rout and it took them about an hour and a half to complete it. After their morning run they headed over to the gym and spent most of their time working on their serves. Shoyo was weakest at serves anyways so with no other players to practice with it made sense to make good use of the empty gym. They'd spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in the gym and when evening rolled around they headed out for dinner.

Over the last week they had explored everywhere around the dorm. Much to Tobio's delight they'd found this really small vender a few blocks down from the dorm that sold pork curry buns and it was his night to pick dinner since the dorm cafeteria wouldn't start serving food till tomorrow. Over all it had been a really good day and they were ready to wind down for the day when they headed back towards the dorms for a hot shower and a long soak in the bath. Perhaps they'd run into their new teammates.

Shoyo was genuinely smiling as they entered the bathing room but the smile turned to one of nervousness as every eye in the room turned towards them and stared. With one sniff the entire room knew he was an omega. Most of the faces just looked on curiously but a couple stood out as extremely dissatisfied. Shoyo gulped as he felt the alpha presence in the room intensify just a bit, Tobio's along with the rest of the room. They didn't know who was part of the volleyball team and who wasn't. They'd been told that the dorm was for all scholarship sports students, not just the volleyball team. With the level of tension he felt from the two alpha's already in the tub they both really hoped that those two weren't on the team.

Shoyo moved to sit down next to the wall in the farthest corner of the room to get away from the two alpha's in the middle, Tobio sitting between him and the others. He really hoped they weren't on the team. They were way intimidating and they didn't look pleased in the least bit at having an omega in the dorm let alone on the team. Shoyo had actually been looking forward to meeting the upperclassmen on the team but with tension so high in the room he wasn't so sure things would be a walk in the park with the senpai. Shoyo decided in might be best to just get clean and leave, forget soaking in the tub.

"You must be new around here." The most menacing one in the tub spoke first. His short red and black hair clung to his head, wet from the steam, eyes staring dead on at Tobio. "I don't know who you are or what team you're on but really are an idiot for bringing your fuckbuddy into the dorm." A few of the other alphas in the room cringed at the vulgar language and hurried their washing. They definitely didn't want to be around for what was sure to be a confrontation.

Tobio did is best not to growl at the man addressing him. If he did turn out to be their senpai he didn't want things to go horrible. But he really couldn't say much to refute the fact that he and Shoyo were sleeping together. He knew every alpha in the room was old enough to know it when they smelled it. They just had to keep the fate mate part quiet. "I'm on the volleyball team." Tobio replied, not correcting the guy on the fuckbuddy part of his statement. Best to just leave it alone and get out of the bathroom as quick as possible. He could feel Shoyo's fear and anxiety in the situation and could tell that he wasn't really upset about being called a fuckbuddy. No point in making waves.

The alpha who had spoken snorted with contempt at Tobio's comment. "Figures, another retard athlete." Both Tobio and Shoyo's head shot up and towards the asshole at that comment, pissed.

"Nice one Suda." The other alpha in the tub remarked. At this the rest of the alphas watching in the room cleared out in haste, they knew it wasn't going to end well and Tobio couldn't blame them for not wanting to get involved. At least now they knew this guy named Suda definitely wasn't on their team.

"And what sport do you play that gives you the right to be so high and mighty?" Shoyo asked, not bothering to hold back the anger in his voice or the disgust on his face. Alpha or not, no one dissed volleyball in front of him.

"Basketball." Suda answered turning his attention back towards the two of them. "And I wasn't talking to Fuckbuddy."

"I'm on the team too." Shoyo growled out in anger. The shock on Suda's face was clearly visible but it quickly turned loathing as it dawned on him that it meant this little omega had landed himself a scholarship and was actually staying in the dorms.

"What, you fuck the coach for a scholarship?" Suda asked snidely. Shoyo's face scrunched up in disgust and hurt at the accusation. It hadn't dawned on him that people might see things that way and he couldn't help the pain that laced through him. Yet another reason he hated being an omega. Pissed Tobio stood up and put himself between the two of them.

"That's enough." Tobio growled out his alpha coming out as his anger peaked at this jackass in front of him. He felt the presence of other alphas moving their way and he was grateful for it cause if Suda kept going with this Tobio was probably going to beat the shit out of him and he'd need a few people to pull him off.

Suda ignored Tobio and stood up climbing out of the bathtub to grab a towel and dry off. He stared at Shoyo as if Tobio wasn't there smirking. He let his alpha surge forward a bit in response to Tobio's alpha. "If a fuck with you is worth a scholarship I wouldn't mind giving it a go little Fuckbuddy." Suda pushed the order out with the steel of his alpha behind it. "Why don't you come shake that tight ass for me and we'll have some fun?"

Shoyo felt the order wash over him strong as his body willed him to obey the order he'd been given even though he fought it with everything he had in him. He didn't want to obey and it broke everything in him when his body refused to listen.

Tobio's restraint broke. His alpha let loose full force and he pushed his own order towards Shoyo over their bond. _Don't you dare follow that order!_ He practically screamed through the bond trying to relieve his mate from the horrible order that had been pushed at him. He felt Shoyo's body give out as he collapsed behind him. Unable to control himself Tobio stalked forward toward Suda. He wasn't going to beat the shit out of this guy, he was going to kill him, then order him back from the dead and torture the son of a bitch for the rest of eternity. But before Tobio could get his hands on the walking dead man the other alphas flowed into the bathing room pushing him back. It took for of them to hold him back as he roared with anger at Suda. Had his thoughts been more coherent he might have ordered the other alphas to let him go, but the only thought in his brain at the moment was to rid the world of the scum walking in front of him.

"Back off…" came a voice from his right and a chorus of "let it go man" from his left and behind him. The alpha in front of him frowned and glanced over his should.

"Just get the fuck out of here Suda." Fumiya growled.

Suda snorted. "Whatever… you should teach your teammates how respect other people Fumiya" he remarked as he headed out of the room as if he had done nothing wrong. Tobio growled and pulled at the people holding him back. It was a few minutes before he stopped struggling with everyone but it his anger didn't dissipate. He took a few breaths as he tried to stuff his alpha presence back down but he was completely unsuccessful. The others let go of him when he stopped struggling and backed off to let him catch his emotions and calm them down. He probably would have taken on a few minutes more but he heard Shoyo yelp as fear pierced Tobio through the heart over their bond. His head whipped around to see one of the upperclassmen touching his mate and he lost it.

"Get the fuck away from him NOW!" Tobio shouted his alpha at full force again and as sharp as he could make it. He felt his order slice through the man and he saw the guy crumble from the wait of the order and scramble away from his mate on all fours. There was a chorus of displeasure and objections but Tobio couldn't hear them or heed them in the condition he was in. He moved forward untouched and scooped a crying and shaking Shoyo into his arms. "Hey, I've got you. It's okay, he's gone… no one's gonna touch you okay? I've got you." Tobio repeated it over and over as he rocked Shoyo in is arms. After a short while Shoyo's panic lessened and his fear began to subside. His sobs quieted down to whimpers as he clutched his mate to him with all the force he had.

"Hey…" Fumiya called at Tobio getting his attention, "you need to release Keizo from that order, it's bearing down on him pretty hard." Tobio looked over at the man who had touched Shoyo and frowned. It was clear to Tobio now that the man named Keizo wasn't an alpha. He'd crumbled under Tobio's order without a hint of fight and now that he was calmed down Tobio could smell the beta's scent more clearly. He knew Keizo hadn't meant any harm, it had just been the worst possible time for Tobio to see another touching his mate.

Tobio pushed his alpha down. "You're released from the order" he stated as he let the order die. Tobio pulled Shoyo closer to him. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were a beta so I pushed the order out as sharp as I could" he explained as he watched Keizo breath in relief at the order being lifted. Tobio really hadn't meant to make the order vicious. Keizo was one strong beta for still being conscious.

"You calmed down a bit yet?" one of the others in the group asked.

Tobio glanced up at him. "A bit, but I wouldn't advise you touch either of us just yet" he said as he moved his attention back down towards Shoyo who was still shaking pretty badly.

"I take it you're our new first years, Kageyama and that's Hinata." Fumiya motioned toward the shaking body in Tobio's arms. Tobio let out a breath of relief. Thank god… someone from the volleyball team. Fumiya was glad to see the kid relax at the sound of his name.

"Yeah" Tobio returned as he felt himself relax a whole lot more. The rest of the group felt it and they relaxed as well.

"I'm Fumiya Kusumoto, the team's captain" Fumiya announced. If names helped the kid to relax then so be it. He then pointed everyone else out in the room. "That's Tamamura Haruki, we call him Tama-chan. He's the vice-captain for the team." Fumiya pointed at the tall well-built man who had asked if they had calmed down a bit yet. He looked tall and strong, somewhere between a middle blocker and a wing spiker, Tobio thought as he looked the guy over. Maybe he was the setter? Tobio tried to concentrate on the volleyball side of things. It was familiar and it would help calm his alpha more.

Fumiya continued on. "The twins are Shiro Himero and Shiro Seono. Himero's the one with long hair and Seono is the one with short hair. You can just use their first names or it'll get really confusing." Tobio looked them both over, they were identical except for the hair. He would probably get them really confused despite the hair. They were both well built, also wing spikers most likely.

"The one in white over there is Sena Kazuma and the beta is Keizo Tsuchida." Fumiya finished the overly casual introductions hoping Kageyama would finally calm his alpha down completely.

Tobio looked over and nodded at Sena and then turned his attention to Keizo. He was breathing normally now and it seemed he was fine now that Tobio and released him from the order. A small wave of guilt washed over him as he felt his mate shaking in his arms from an order he'd been given. "Sorry." Tobio apologized again to the beta.

Keizo frowned. He couldn't say he wasn't unhappy about it, he'd only wanted to check and see if the omega was okay. But having been around so many alphas all the time he understood that they couldn't always control the intensity of their alpha when they were upset and whatever Suda had done to the little omega had pushed Kageyama over his breaking point. That much was obvious. "It's fine, but now that you know I'm a beta, try to reign it in next time" he replied as he stood up and moved towards them a bit shakily.

"It won't happen again." Tobio stated firmly in promise. As the only beta on the team he posed no threat to Shoyo and Tobio's alpha wouldn't feel the need to issue any sharp or vicious orders at him no matter how upset he got. He'd be able to use a normal order. Keizo nodded at the statement in return showing he understood what it was Tobio was trying to say. Tobio took a breath and decided it best to complete the introductions. "I'm Kageyama Tobio, first year in Sports Therapy." Tobio then nodded his head down towards his mate. "This is Hinata Shoyo, also a first year in Sports Therapy. Sorry for all the trouble"

"Don't worry about it" Fumiya returned, "… we all know Suda's an ass. What'd he do anyways?" Fumiya asked. He saw Hinata tense up and his grip tighten on Kageyama. Well whatever he'd done it had had a really bad effect on the omega.

Tobio's attention went back to Shoyo as he felt his mate still in fear at the memory. This wasn't something he was going to want to deal with. "Hey Shoyo, I'm going to order you to go to sleep alright?" Tobio half said half asked. When Shoyo nodded to show his agreement Tobio pushed his alpha out one last time for the evening and issued the order. Within minutes Shoyo's body slumped against his in sleep, finally released form the horrid emotions running through him. Tobio felt his own body slump as well, finally relaxed when he felt his mate's fear leave him. He knew it would come back later when Shoyo woke up, but this would give them some time to change location and they could then deal with it in private in their room.

Tobio looked up at the group. "Let me get him in bed, then I should be able to talk." The group nodded and began shuffling out of the room. Only Keizo stayed.

"I'll help you get him there." Keizo said in explanation at Kageyama's questioning look. Keizo handed the alpha the towels that had been hanging up on the wall.

Tobio nodded in thanks. He really couldn't have this guy here. He needed to finish cleaning Shoyo off. But considering everything that had just happened Tobio didn't have the energy to carry his heavy ass mate to their bedroom. Damnit, why did Shoyo have to weigh so much? "Could you turn around so I can finish washing him off?"

"I'm a med student and a beta, you really don't have to worry about it." Keizo returned.

"It's not that." Tobio said. "I just think he'd rather have it that way after everything that just happened. He'll…" Tobio paused as he tried to think of a way to explain it that didn't involve the two of them sharing memories. "He'll want to know everything that happened after he fell asleep and I'm not really a good liar." Tobio mentally smiled to himself, yeah that sounded plausible, and it was also very true. He couldn't lie to his mate and not be found out. Shoyo would just search through his memories the next time they connected and then be pissed at him for a week in embarrassment and at the fact that Tobio had tried to lie to him. That was one thing he and Shoyo had agreed upon early in their relationship at the discovery of them sharing memories, it was kind of moot to lie to each other.

Keizo nodded in understanding and turned around. Tobio made quick work of wiping his mate down and washing off any remaining soap suds avoiding the spot where their fate mark was covered. He'd clean that off later in the room. When he finished he made sure to wrap Shoyo up in both towels. He'd deal with the naked walk back to their room. "Alright help me get him up." Tobio called. Keizo turned around and together they pulled Shoyo up. They both grunted under the weight as they carried him down the hall towards their room. They only stopped just outside the bathing room to grab the room key out of Tobio's pocket. When they made it to the door Tobio put the key in and turned it but he didn't open the door.

"I've got him from here, can you go back and grab our clothes and stuff?" Tobio tried to keep Keizo out of the room, their full sized bed and the picture Shoyo had hung up the other day would only give rise to questions he really didn't want to answer.

"Yeah sure." Keizo returned easily as he pulled out from under Shoyo's arm and headed back towards the bathing room. Tobio quickly entered the room and shut and locked the door behind them. He knew Keizo would be back soon and though it was rude to blatantly lock the guy helping them out so much out of the room, he didn't really have a choice. By the time he got Shoyo settled in the bed comfortably he heard the door knob rattle.

Keizo stood outside the door a bit shocked. He hadn't expected the door to be locked. Whatever the reason he decided it best not to push the alpha any more than he already had been for the night. "I'm just going to leave your stuff out here." He called as he bent down and set the stuff on the ground. He heard a thanks through the door before he turned and headed towards Fumiya and Tama-chan's room. The rest of the team members had poured into the room already and were munching on the pizza they had bought earlier for dinner. Keizo grabbed a couple slices as he sat down on one of the beds.

"How's he doing?" Fumiya asked Keizo around a bite of pizza.

"Don't know" Keizo mumbled with a mouth full of food. "Kageyama didn't let me get a good look at him. I could still feel his alpha out on the edge so I didn't push it. But from what I could tell when I helped carry him I didn't see any physical injuries. The dude was heavy though, had some pretty intense leg muscles going on. I wouldn't mind getting another look at them. They were really well developed and pretty balanced too. I wonder how he keeps them that way…"

Tama-chan sighed. "Well this year's going to be interesting. This is the first time we've had an omega staying in the dorm. Doesn't look like it's going to go well for a while."

"He's gotta have some pretty mad skills to land a scholarship as an omega though." Sena remarked. "Looks like you might have some competition for the libero position Keizo."

Keizo snorted in response. "Bring it on."

"He's got to get on the court first. Seemed more like a coward to me. I wonder how he'll handle alpha intimidation on the court. He was shaking pretty bad earlier." Sena interjected. All heads whipped towards the door when Tobio spoke in answer to that.

"Intimidation on the court is different than intimidation in the bathroom when you're naked" he griped. Tobio was fully dressed in a comfortable black cotton t-shirt and blue flannel sweat pants. He stood in the door arms crossed and a sour look on his face. Well it wasn't really sour, it was his normal face, but Shoyo always said it looked sour.

Fumiya smirked, "He's got you there Sena."

"Yeah, I'll give you that but it still doesn't answer how well he is at handling it." Sena pouted.

"Well enough that we went to nationals as starting players 3 years in a row." Whistles went through the room at that comment but Tobio wasn't really bragging. He just wanted to explain that what they saw of Shoyo today was different than what was normal.

"Well come on in and have a seat." Fumiya stated as he motioned toward an empty spot on the bed.

Tobio didn't move from his spot in the door way. He didn't want to be away from Shoyo for long and he was only here to explain the situation in detail. But first thing first. He'd learned long ago from Shoyo, 'respect where respect is due', in other words, make friends first and be grumpy later. He really was bad at dealing with new people. Shoyo should be the one doing this, not him. Shoyo always made friends first and Tobio followed. Tobio bowed then to all of them in the room.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused earlier and I promise we'll do our best not to make any more trouble." He didn't really like apologizing for something that wasn't really their fault but he knew it was the polite thing to do.

"Dude, relax… we already told you not to worry about it. Suda's been a thorn in our sides for 3 years now." Tama-chan replied.

"Four years." Keizo interjected as one of the only 4th years on the team.

"So what exactly happened in there? We only caught the tail end of things and you were already planning to murder Suda by the time we got there." Fumiya asked. He could tell Kageyama wasn't going to sit down and wanted to get straight to the point. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who was easily friendly or talkative with anyone but that little omega. Granted he hadn't seen much of the alpha to know for sure, but one thing he was already sure of, that little orange haired omega was one big hot button for Kageyama.

Tobio balled his fists in anger. He still wanted to kill Suda and he didn't think he'd get over that desire any time soon. "Apparently an omega getting a scholarship was enough to piss Suda off."

"Well, yeah. The guy's a total prima donna." Tama-chan interjected. He quickly shut his mouth at a glare from Fumiya. Tobio just ignored it and went on with his explanation.

"He asked Shoyo if he fucked the coach to get the scholarship." Tobio's hands clenched tighter. "That hurt him pretty bad, neither of us had thought people would think something like that. It caught us both flat footed. Pissed, my alpha presence went up. I warned him to back off. But I guess that just wasn't enough for him. The next words that came out of his mouth were an order directed right at Shoyo. It wasn't strong, I could tell he was doing it just to piss me off, to see what I'd do."

"What was the order?" Keizo asked. Out of everyone sitting there he was the only one that wasn't alpha and as demonstrated tonight by Kageyama himself, he knew exactly what it felt like to have an order you didn't want shoved at you. Only it was so much more for an omega. Even the smallest amount of alpha in an order you didn't want to follow or was against who you are as a person, was unimaginably painful.

Tobio's face scrunched up in rage as he tried not to let his alpha cut loose again. They all felt the rise but did their best not to raise their own alphas in response. It would only make the situation worse. "He basically order Shoyo to shake his ass on over and fuck him."

There was dead silence in the room as they all tried to process what they had just heard. When Tama-chan stood up you could see the fury on his face. "That prick is gonna die."

"Sit down!" Fumiya ordered but Tama-chan didn't back down.

"Hell no, Kageyama had right idea to kill the bastard where he stood." Tama-chan retorted. Tobio was surprised at the level of animosity Tamamura was showing. To Tobio it made sense to be mad. Shoyo was his mate. Even though he was grateful for this senpai being upset he was surprised at the intensity of it. He didn't know Shoyo at all and had no clue that they were fate mates and how bad that order really had been, or was he just objecting so strongly to it on principal?

"We'll take care of it properly so sit down." Fumiya stated again, alpha strong with the order. Tama-chan sat, but he wasn't happy about it. The rest of the group seemed to have an understanding look on their faces but Tobio really couldn't make it connect.

Finally one of the twins spoke up. "Tama-chan's little brother is an omega." Seono said in explanation. It made sense so Tobio simply cataloged the new information and turned towards his new team captain.

"What do you mean by properly?" Tobio asked.

"I'm sure there's all kinds of strings and legal shit that had to happen for Hinata to be put in the dorms. All scholarship students are required to stay here but having one omega in an entire building full of alphas is just plain stupid. I'm surprised they didn't make an exception to the rule. So that means the university is going to be extremely vigilant and wary about certain things like this. They aren't going to know what to expect with an omega in the dorms, especially when he goes into heat. I suppose that's why they put him up hear with the 3rd and 4th year students in hopes they could control themselves a little better. But I bet they didn't expect to have problems like this so soon." Fumiya explained. "So we do what we're supposed to. We tell the coach."

"He's not going to want to do that." Tobio stated. They all stared at him surprised he would say that. Well if he were in Shoyo's position he wouldn't want to either. And to be honest he didn't want to do that now. He really just wanted to wait till that bastard was alone and jump him. Tobio frowned even more as his anger built up again and his thoughts turned towards pretty violent suggestions of just what it was he could do to the guy. He was torturing Suda in his mind when Keizo cleared his throat to gather Tobio's attention.

"Mind elaborating on why exactly Hinata wouldn't want to tell the coach and get this guy moved to a different dorm?" Keizo asked as he watched Kageyama come back towards the present situation from whatever had been going on in his mind.

"He's already worried about proving he's worth that scholarship despite his being an omega. To tell the coach that on the first day with other people in the dorms that there are already problems… well to put it simply it's going to suck for him. He's already going to be upset that the rest of you know exactly what's going on." Tobio frowned again. Shoyo had really been looking forward to meeting the new team, and the first thing they see of him is a crumpled mess on the floor in the bathing room, barely able to breath around the order he'd been given, shaking in fear of that order, and completely butt naked on top of it.

Fumiya sighed when Kageyama stopped there and didn't explain why Hinata would be upset. Seemed like their new team member wasn't really good with words. "Why would he be upset? You'd think he'd be glad to have the backup in situations like that."

Wasn't that self-explanatory? Tobio thought for a moment before he answer. No point in detailing it… "Not the best first impression." They could all see the point in that.

"As you said before, what happens on the court and what happens off the court are two completely different things." Seono responded. "I'm pretty sure we all know he's not normally like that. There's no point in judging him or forming opinions about him till we see his skills on the court. That's when he'll really show us who he is. Besides, we can tell the coach in his stead and he doesn't have to know a thing about it."

Tobio frowned. If only that were really true. He might be able to stall Shoyo from going through all the memories from tonight however he wouldn't lie and he wouldn't force his mate to stay away from the memory. Tobio nodded then. "I guess I will leave it to the captain then. Go ahead and tell the coach. I know Shoyo won't be happy if he knows about it but I'd rather have that then have Suda walking around the dorm. I want that ass hat out of here. I don't want him anywhere near Shoyo ever again." Tobio's alpha surged with approval. Keeping Suda away from his mate was the top priority here, even if it meant his mate would be upset for a few days. And that was the end of his patience. He turned around and started heading back towards his mate but a voice called to him before he got very far.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be alright if he sleeps it off. Why don't you come hang out with us for a bit and tell us more about where you guys are from?" Seono called.

Tobio glanced down at his watch, the timer on his wrist. 29 minutes. Nope. "I can't" he stated and with no further explanation he walked back to his room and shut the door behind him. He crawled into bed next to his sleeping mate and pulled him into an embrace.


	4. Stiches

Author's note: I don't own Haikyu or its characters

I feel like I'm so mean to Hinata. The poor guy. Sorry Hinata, I really do love you!

* * *

Shoyo bolted up on the bed, His chest rose and fell rapidly as he looked around himself. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. Fear and panic swirled inside of him as he tried to breathe. Where was he? What was happening? His body felt out of his control like it wasn't doing what he wanted it to do. He panicked more when his mind flooded with remembrance of everything that had just happened. Suda's order fresh in his memory. Where was Tobio? Why wasn't he fixing it? Shoyo looked around again and a small bit of relief washed through him to find his mate sleeping next to him. When he felt Tobio reach out for him and sleepily bring him back into the loose embrace he had been in when he woke up he let out a breath of reprieve as his mind and body relaxed a little. They were in their room at the dorm on their bed. They were alone, no one else was there. He was okay. He was okay.

Shoyo concentrated on matching Tobio's slow sleepy breathing. He willed his mind and emotions to focus on his mate's breathing and nothing else. After a while he felt his body finally let go of that horrid feeling from before as he re-centered himself to the present situation. Suda was gone, Tobio having already undone that repulsive order. They'd sat in the bathing room for a while and then Tobio had ordered him to sleep to help him find release from the situation. He must have been carried back to the room. Shoyo looked up over his mate's shoulder in front of him at the clock on the dresser. It was three in the morning. He laid his head back down as his brain began processing the rest of his surroundings.

Shoyo took stock of what he was wearing. He didn't have any underwear on and was only dressed in an oversized shirt that smelled strongly of his mate. Shoyo looked down at it and was shocked. It was Tobio's favorite shirt. It had been a birthday present from Tobio's mom. She'd had it specially made for him last year. It had Karasuno's name on it and on the back she had all their teammates names listed, from their first year to their last year. Each teammate had their own cartoon crow to go with their name. Shoyo had been super jealous of it and always pouted when Tobio refused to let him wear it. Shoyo tried to find comfort in his mate choosing that shirt to dress him in. It helped a little but it just wasn't enough. He needed more to make reality really sink in, proof that he was still Tobio's and only Tobio's.

Shoyo shuddered. That order had been revolting, it was against everything within him, down to his very soul. He wasn't supposed to be with anyone else, ever, and to be ordered to do so had been both mental and physical torture. Shoyo knew it wasn't a serious order, that he was doing it just to make waves and probably had no idea what it felt like for Shoyo, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. He was glad Tobio had overridden it so quickly, but still, it had hurt. Shoyo's eyes moved up to gaze at his mate's sleepy face. Tobio was on the verge of being asleep. He had woken up enough to comfort Shoyo when he felt the fear and distress. Unbidden tears dripped from Shoyo's eyes and he leaned up to kiss his mate.

Tobio groaned in sleepiness returning the kiss a bit. When he felt a tongue roll against his lips and then push inside to tangle with his own, his sleepiness began to dissolve. He moved his arms and tightened the embrace around Shoyo's waist as the kiss deepened. Shoyo gasped at the slow but deliberate movement and returned the tight embrace with impatience. He still needed more. He wanted his brain and his body to understand that everything in this very moment was right. That he belonged to Tobio and only Tobio. Shoyo pushed his mate's hand down from his waist and up under the shirt he was wearing, bringing it to his bare ass, trying to say without words what it was he wanted, what it was he needed. Tobio moaned into their kiss as the passion between them doubled with the unspoken desire his mate had made undoubtedly clear. His sleepiness melted away completely as he used that same hand to push Shoyo's hips against him and grind into that all too familiar body.

Shoyo moaned in pleasure at the friction of clothes against his aching erection. Yes… that's what he wanted. That's exactly what he wanted. _More!_ It was the only word he sent over their bond and Tobio obliged. He pushed Shoyo over onto his back and rolled on top of his mate. Once he was situated on top he pulled Shoyo's shirt off. He then pulled off his shirt and tossed it over the side of the bed as Shoyo's hands pulled his flannel pants and boxers down to expose his standing erection. Tobio sucked in a breath and brought his hand down to wrap around both of their erections. Shoyo moaned at the pressure, his hips bucking up into his mate's hand automatically. Tobio moved his hand up and down deliberately as pleasure rushed over them both. Shoyo cursed. Shit, it still wasn't enough. He still wanted more. Shoyo bit his lip as Tobio continued pumping his hand up and down over their erections.

"Order me." Shoyo breathed out at his mate between moans. He wanted to be ordered about, needed to be. He wanted to drive out any memory or feeling left over from Suda's order by making his soul reverberate with orders he wanted to follow from his mate. He wanted to feel Tobio all the way to his fractured soul and he wanted it to linger with those orders.

Tobio paused in surprise at the request. Over the last two almost three years they had been mated Shoyo rarely requested to be ordered about during sex. The first time they had done it had been roleplaying during Halloween, which was probably one of Tobio's favorite times they had had sex. He still had pictures on his phone of Shoyo in that maid costume with a vibrator in his ass. That had sparked so many fantasies for them both. But there was always some aspect of roleplay involved whenever he used his alpha, they'd never really wanted it any other way. So the fact that Shoyo was requesting such a thing so out of the ordinary upset Tobio's alpha a lot. He liked Shoyo the way he was, he didn't want his mate to change so quickly, and in response to an alpha that wasn't him. God he really wanted to slaughter Suda.

"Please…" Shoyo pleaded as he sent all his thoughts and feelings over to Tobio. He couldn't think of any other way to explain it all to his mate. Though Suda had set this off it wasn't about that anymore. It was deeper, it was about his own thoughts and feelings and a craving deep in his soul to belong only to Tobio. He needed this, as proof to himself that no matter what happened to him or his body, no matter what orders were thrown at him, whether he ended up following them or not, he would forever be Tobio's.

Tobio's alpha pushed out against his control in response to that desire. His mate was begging to be dominated, to be ruled and controlled, and though his heart ached that such a terrible situation was the cause for it, he could not deny Shoyo's desire. This was an instinctual need, the cause of it didn't matter now. It didn't matter that Keizo in the next room would feel the surge of his alpha, what mattered was his mate.

"Open your legs." Tobio growled out with his alpha in a commanding voice. He pinned Shoyo's hands above his head roughly on the bed in a jerky motion. Shoyo whimpered at the move, his writs stinging. He followed his alpha's order as the pain in his chest and heart began to lessen. Yes, this was what he wanted. Shoyo's legs opened as wide as he could make them without hurting himself and he waited in anticipation of his mate's next order.

Tobio leaned down and spoke in a firm breathy tone into Shoyo's ear. "You're going to let me fuck you now my adorable little dumbass." Shoyo's breath hitched at the order as both he and his body craved to follow it. "And you're going to enjoy it." Tobio ordered as he pushed his erection into Shoyo without any preparation at all. Shoyo hollered out at the sudden intrusion, his body working to accommodate his rather large mate. Tobio had gotten a lot bigger since they had first mated. But he didn't feel the pain like he should have. Shoyo's body registered the pain but it didn't hurt. No it actually felt amazingly great. His body worked to follow the order to enjoy what Tobio was doing to him. Shoyo knew it should be painful, Tobio had never been so rough with him before, but he found he could care less. He could feel his mate pounding into him roughly, filling him over and over again, and it set his mind, body, and soul at rest. He needed rough, he wanted to take all of Tobio's jealousy and bath in it.

Tobio pushed his body as hard as he could, holding back his own orgasm as he thrust firmly into Shoyo's ass. Shoyo was warm and wet inside, squeezing Tobio every time he pulled out as if he didn't want to let go of his mate. Tobio knew he wasn't going to last long. He'd been woken up from a deep sleep only to be pleaded to about taking dominance over his mate. But there was no way in hell he would cum before his omega was satisfied. Tobio leaned forward again and whispered another command into Shoyo's ear. He had only ever done this once before, right after their first huge fight, but he wanted to make sure Shoyo got what he needed. "Cum for me."

Shoyo's breath hitched and his body orgasmed in response to the command as it was already close to doing so. He came hard as his body pushed wave after wave of pleasure over him. His eyes rolled back as he shut them, his mind blank. Tobio continued to push into him, both of them panting. Tobio finally let Shoyo's hands loose as he moved his own hands down, one to Shoyo's hip to push the omega more firmly into him, and the other wrapping around Shoyo's pulsing and cum soaked erection. "Again" Tobio commanded as he moved his hand in time with each thrust of his hips, pumping Shoyo's cock to draw everything he could out of his mate.

"Ah…" Shoyo hollered as his body followed the command and another orgasm rushed over him. His body jerked hard with each movement of Tobio's hand around his erection and each thrust of his mate's hips. "Stop," Shoyo whimpered to Tobio, his body still spurting out his orgasm. If it continued much longer he would faint.

At this Tobio felt himself let go, his own orgasm hitting him hard as he thrusted one last time into Shoyo. His knot swelled and locked them together as Tobio released he seed into his mate. His orgasm lasted about 2 minutes before he collapsed on top of Shoyo, completely spent. Their connection sizzled to life almost immediately but neither of them could really pay attention to it yet as they came down from their orgasmic high.

Shoyo sighed. Tobio was a bit heavy but he didn't mind. He liked the weight against him even if it was a bit hard to breath. At this thought Tobio pushed them over onto their sides but continued the roll till Shoyo was laying on top of him. It was more comfortable for the both of them to recover this way. Shoyo laid his head on Kageyama's chest as he got comfortable. They were going to be that way for a while.

"Sorry." Shoyo apologized once he breathing had gone back to normal. He had begun shifting through their memories and Shoyo went through what they had just done together, avoiding anything from before he had woken his mate up.

"You don't need to apologize." Tobio answered back. "I'm pretty sure I understand why." Shoyo smiled at Tobio's response. "And for future reference, you can wake me up for that any time you want." Tobio joked to further lighten Shoyo's mood. Shoyo simply rolled his eyes and sighed, his mood finally better. Though he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. It wasn't completely gone. At first it had felt like something inside of him had been ripped, but now it felt like Tobio had come along and stitched him up again. It wasn't a perfect analogy, but it was the closest thing he could liken it to. Shoyo felt Tobio's amusement at the thought. Tobio really did love the way Shoyo's mind worked. The way he saw things and processed them were just amazing sometimes. "You really are amazing you know?" Tobio said out loud as he gently moved a hand over the fate mark on Shoyo's shoulder.

Shoyo blushed and smiled at the gesture but let out a small yelp when Tobio suddenly rolled them over again. Tobio bent down and bit Shoyo's shoulder lightly over the fate mark in the same place he had done when they first became mates. He didn't break the skin and it didn't hurt but Shoyo's heart started to race in remembrance. The bond between them surged, as if empowered by whatever it was that Tobio was doing. When he let go Tobio's tongue darted out and traced the bite mark permanently etched into his skin silently declaring love for his beloved little dumbass omega. When he finally pulled back Shoyo reached up and tugged him into a soft and sweet kiss. There was no lust in the kiss, just contentment and gratefulness.

They stayed that way for a while, kissing softly and just touching, even switching positions again, until Tobio's knot disappeared. Finally released Tobio pulled out of his mate. Tobio began to sit up moving to get off the bed but Shoyo pushed him back down. Much like Tobio had earlier, Shoyo bent down and bit lightly over the bite mark on Tobio's neck. In that instant Shoyo felt his chest snap and something akin to relief rushed through him, the pain completely disappearing. His chest still felt a bit cold but the worst of it was over now and they could both feel it. When Shoyo sat back up he smiled. Tobio didn't need to hear Shoyo's thoughts to know how much love there was there.

Silently, they moved to grab their bath stuffs. No one would be in the bathrooms so early in the morning and they hadn't gotten properly cleaned the night before. Not to mention the mess their most recent activity had created. However they were surprised to find clothes in one of the shelves outside the bathroom. Who would be up at 5 am to shower? They didn't smell any alpha. Tobio peeked his head into the bathroom before he let Shoyo enter and inwardly sighed in relief. It was Keizo.

Keizo lazily greeted them as they entered but let them bathe quietly in the corner. He was still a bit sleepy anyways. When the two slid into the bathtub to soak he smiled at them weakly. Hinata was looking at him almost expectantly and he then remembered they hadn't been properly introduced. The boy had been out of it pretty bad thanks to Suda and it didn't look like Kageyama had any intention of making the introduction. "I'm Keizo Tsuchida" he spoke looking at Hinata. "I'm the libero for the team."

Shoyo smiled. "Hinata Shoyo." He greeted back lightly. As far as Keizo could see the horrors of the previous night had been washed away and the kid seemed just fine. "Why are you up so early?" Shoyo asked in curiosity.

Keizo grinned at the question. He could probably let it slide and make up some excuse, but it was their fault he was awake at this hour when there was no school or practice for the day so there was no way he would let them off scot free. "Well, Hinata, my room is right next door you know? Truth be told, you were a little loud while you two were going at it."

Shoyo's face burned bright red in embarrassment. He hadn't really thought about someone overhearing them. He'd been way too preoccupied with what they were doing at the time and he was always loud. He knew how much Tobio liked the noises he made, so back at home he never really held back unless they were afraid of Natsu waking up. Even then he was never really good at keeping it down. He couldn't count how many times his mom had glared at him the morning after. Keizo chuckled out loud at the reactions. Both of them were red faced and speechless, completely humiliated. Hopefully they'd keep it down a bit in the future.

"I'm sorry." Shoyo apologized as he tried to fight down his blush. Tobio was decidedly silent.

"Nah, it's okay." Keizo responded. "After everything that happened yesterday I can't say I blame you. But you look much better today so seems like it worked wonders for the both of you." Hinata's blush intensified and Keizo felt he'd done enough teasing. But he did have questions he wanted to ask these two. He had a sneaking suspicion they weren't just hooking up. But he'd wait till they got to know him a bit better. Deciding to move things along he changed topics. "After you finish unpacking, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Tobio still hadn't recovered enough to answer so Shoyo was the first one to mumble out an answer, still wrestling with his embarrassment a bit. "We already finished unpacking last week. Originally we were going to go to the gym and practice but… I don't think either of us are up for that anymore." Keizo nodded. That made sense. After yesterday, and if his suspicions about these two being mated were correct, they'd really just need a day to rest, especially Hinata. Orders like that have been known to put mated omegas in the hospital because they could do irrevocable damage to a bond and a soul. Scientifically speaking, there was relatively little known in the medical community about how bonds worked or how omegas worked when it came to such things. Of course there were theories and generally accepted ideas in the field. But Keizo was glad to see the omega up and about. It didn't look like there was any lasting damage. It's possible that having Kageyama there to immediately reverse the order and their amorous activity early this morning had been able prevent any damage from occurring at all. Keizo mentally groaned, he really wanted to ask them a whole lot of questions. But for now he'd try to content himself with studying up on the matter in last year's text books. He remembered reading something about it.

"Hey, after we get you introduced to the rest of the team at breakfast why don't we see if the captain set up his TV and gaming systems last night?" Keizo suggested. He watched as Hinata visibly perked up at the suggestion eyes sparkling with challenge. Keizo smiled, things were going to be a lot of fun this year. That was for sure!


	5. Hot and Cold

Author's Note: I wish Kagehina were cannon so much! Since I don't own Haikyu I can't make it so.

Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments. They really do mean lots to me. I am so glad that you all like the story so much. I hope I can keep it consistent. It is much harder to write with my own characters in the mix because it's much harder to keep the names and personalities straight. If you notice inconsistency please let me know and I will try to fix it. I want to keep the main focus on Kageyama and Hinata so there might not be too much side stuffs happening.

Sorry this took so long. I got into grad school so we are getting ready to move and life is way hectic! I didn't spell or grammar check this because I just didn't have the time. If anyone wants to be a beta reader send me a message. I could use an extra set of eyes this summer. Next chapter might be a bit. I have a third of it written but got stuck trying to explain some ... things. I really wish I could put illustrations up here. It would make things easier!

Please enjoy!

* * *

"YES!" Shoyo hollered out in victory as his character on the screen administered a killing shot just as the timer ran out. Though that last shot wasn't near enough to win the match it made Shoyo feel better that he got in the last kill. Tobio smirked when the scores came up and Shoyo was in last with the lowest kill/death ratio for the match. Shoyo could feel the smugness through their bond and hmpfhed, sticking his tongue out at Tobio childishly as he sat up and passed his controller off to one of the Shiro twins. On his right Keizo tossed his controller over to the other twin as Tobio switched with Tama-chan on the bed and Sena switched with Fumiya who was sitting backwards on one of the desk chairs. They were all stuffed into the captain's room playing Halo 4 on his Xbox One. They had been rotating turns since after breakfast as they chatted and goofed around when it wasn't their turn.

They spent the rest of the morning playing a few different games until lunch time hit. After lunch the team split to go their separate ways. Fumiya and Tama-chan said they were headed out to the gym to check in with the coach and see if they needed to do anything for him as the new captain and vice-captain. Tobio didn't say anything as they left, knowing they were going to talk with the coach about everything that had happened yesterday. He hadn't said anything to Shoyo about what he and the team had decided. Shoyo had stayed far away from the memories of the prior evening and it didn't seem like he had any intention of looking through those memories ever again. It meant that Shoyo wouldn't know they had said anything until the school actually did something about Suda. Which was fine, with how nice the team had been so far, he didn't think Shoyo would be too upset with them for just trying to protect him.

Tobio sighed hoping to spend more time with the rest of the team to keep his mind occupied and not thinking about Suda. But the twins along with Sena went to shower and soak in the tub for a couple hours. Since they had showered early in the morning there wasn't much point in going with them. So they hung out in Keizo's room for a bit. It wasn't until around two in the afternoon that Tobio knew something was off with him or his mate in any way. He had excused himself to use the bathroom and had made it about halfway there before he felt like he was sweating through his shirt. He thought maybe they had just had the air conditioner cracked up in the rooms really high to stave off the heat so he ignored it at first. But by the time he was returning towards Keizo's room Shoyo's voice popped into his head requesting that he pick up a sweater for him from their room as he was freezing cold. Tobio frowned at the request. He argued through their bond that there was no way Shoyo could be _that_ cold, he'd just been in the room and it was the perfect temperature. When Shoyo responded that he was cold enough that he was shivering even with a small blanket Keizo had let him borrow, Tobio knew there was definitely something off. Who knew what it would be this time… sometimes this fate thing really blew.

Tobio walked pass Keizo's room and grabbed one of Shoyo's favorite sweaters from their room. It was a small light sweater but it should be enough to help him warm up. Tobio paused in the room for a moment and scented the sweater pretty heavily rubbing it over his neck, face, and hair. He knew it was stupid, that he didn't really need to do that, but his alpha was still upset and the blanket Shoyo had said he was using would smell like Keizo. And though the beta wasn't really any threat to his alpha he didn't want Keizo's scent on his mate. Tobio grunted at himself. After two years of being mated this level of possessiveness should have lessened or passed altogether. But here he was acting like a Jr High student, spreading his scent all over Shoyo whenever anyone new got close to the omega. There was no use getting worked up over it so he tried to let it go and not think about it as he headed back into Keizo's room and handed Shoyo the sweater.

"Thanks" Shoyo said shivering. Shoyo put the sweater on without a second thought and Keizo stared in surprise. He could smell the extremely powerful scent on it from across the tiny room and he was pretty sure he'd be able to smell it if he was a hundred feet away. But Hinata didn't show any signs that he had even noticed the scent at all. Well, until Hinata sniffed at the sweater and smiled. Keizo fought hard not to smile as well. No, the omega had noticed the scent but wore the sweater anyways and took comfort in the scent. But now wasn't the time to keep his observations to himself. The omega had suddenly started shivering violently, freezing cold, even though the room they were in was just about the right temperature. What he had just witnessed affirmed his belief that these two were mated and if that were the case, along with the sudden bout of chills, meant there could actually be a problem.

"Hey Hinata, Kageyama… are you two mated?" Keizo asked straight out. He needed to know for sure. Both Shoyo and Tobio looked at him, the former with a blank surprised stare and the latter narrowing his eyes with an un-happy suspicious stare. Tobio opened his mouth but Keizo headed him off. "If you are, I really think Hinata should see a doctor right now."

"What?" They both asked simultaneously, caught off guard by the suggestion and how it connected with them being mated.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything about it, seeing as Hinata felt fine for most of the day. But with these sudden chills I'm a little worried. Alpha orders like Suda's have a way of messing with an omega and hearing you guys this morning and watching you through the day..." Keizo sighed. "Look if you two really are mated then Suda's order could have really bad consequences for Hinata. I know we don't know each other very well but I need a straight answer. Are you two mated?"

Shoyo didn't answer, but Tobio did almost instantly, much to Shoyo's surprise. "Yes, we are. Now explain." Tobio was worried, very worried, because of what happened with Suda, and it helped him bypass his suspicions and privacy concerns. Besides it wasn't like he was telling the man about being fate mates. Everyone on the team could already tell they were sleeping together by their mingled scents. One teammate knowing for sure that they were mated didn't matter in the face of the worry he felt for Shoyo.

"Well, orders like that can really hurt an omega. It's kind of hard to explain, and keep in mind I'm only a med student so I don't know everything." Keizo sighed. He was going to have to make this simple for them. "Orders that go against everything an omega feels can be dangerous. Though there is no conclusive proof that such orders can actually kill an omega there are a few suspected incidents where the omega has died. But there is definitive proof that a few have been hospitalized by them. Such orders can severely mess with an omegas soul by … disrupting its natural flow or even tearing it to pieces. At first I thought things might just be fine, Hinata seemed pretty lively to me and the order had been reversed pretty quickly from what I can tell. But if you take into account that you two are mated, that almost doubles the effect of the order. It's not within an omega's nature to be intimate with anyone other than their mate because during the bonding process their souls change to align around their mate. I'm worried that these cold chills could signify that Hinata's soul might be dealing with a disruption."

Tobio stood there horrified. He hadn't known that alpha orders could be so dangerous. But what terrified him more is that they weren't just mates. They were fate mates, and who knew how that would affect things. Shoyo's soul didn't just align itself when they bonded. According to Dr. Ryuugazaki they pretty much shared half a soul. Tobio cursed in his head and without a word he stomped over towards Shoyo and hauled him up into his arms holding him princess style. Shoyo yelped in surprised.

"Hey, what are you…" Shoyo started but didn't finished when he felt his mate's burning skin against his own. He wasn't really that cold was he? "You're burning up." Shoyo remarked.

Tobio ignored him. "I'm taking you back to our room. We're calling Ryuugazaki-sensei right now." Tobio said as he turned around and headed for the door.

"I can walk on my own you know." Shoyo argued but he didn't squirm about to get down. He could feel the storm of emotions whirling through his mate and even though he could walk, he doubted that Tobio's alpha would let him. Besides, it was quite warm in Tobio's arms. "At least let me grab my phone." Shoyo said as they turned down the hallway towards their dorm room door.

"I'll get it." Keizo's voice called and soon he was following them into their room with the phone and a small black medical bag. Keizo paused in surprise at the doorway when he saw Kageyama deposit Hinata onto a double bed, the only bed in the room. He had expected to see two single beds as was customary. Well guess that answered the question of why he'd pretty much been locked out of the room last night. It also meant the coach had to already know they were mated. But despite the momentary pause, Keizo moved into the room and handed the phone over to Hinata who mumbled his thanks. Kageyama fumble with his own phone and then put it to his ear as he crouched in front of Hinata by the bed grabbing the omega's hand almost tenderly. But now was not the time for tender moments. Keizo practically pushed Kageyama out of the way.

Tobio growled and was about to shout at Keizo, his alpha livid at being forcibly moved away from his mate, when the doc picked up the phone. "Hello Kageyama-kun. How are you?" Tobio didn't answer right away, a bit caught off guard with the timing. He watched as Keizo pulled a thermometer out of the little black bag he had brought in and stuffed it into Shoyo's mouth. He then moved to pull out what looked like a pressure cuff and a stethoscope. His alpha still wasn't pleased, but he would allow Keizo to continue, appeased that the beta was simply trying to tend to his mate.

"Sensei, I need you to come take a look at Shoyo, and probably me too." Tobio stated flatly. There was no use beating around the bush about the whole situation. He explained in detail everything that had happened the previous night as he watched Keizo write some things down in a tiny pocket book after he removed the thermometer and strapped the pressure cuff to Shoyo's arm. The doc's was surprised and repulsed at what Tobio described to him but began asking tons of questions while it sounded like he rushed about his house in the background.

"When exactly did these chills start?" Dr. Ryuugazaki asked.

"About 5 minutes ago. He was fine till then." Tobio answered.

"You need to take his temperature and let me know what it is."

"Hey, what's his temperature?" Tobio asked as Keizo took the stethoscope down from his ears and started writing again.

"94." Tobio frowned, that was extremely low.

"It's 94" Tobio repeated to the doc. Dr. Ryuugazaki asked a couple more questions about signs and symptoms and wanted to know if he was experiencing the same. When he informed the doc that he was having the exact opposite with hot flashes the doc went quiet for a moment.

"I need you to check your fate marks, I want to know if anything, and I mean anything down to the smallest detail is different. Do you understand me?" The doc's tone was firm but Tobio could feel the worry in it. He looked over at Keizo.

"Get out." Tobio barked, not quite an order but serious enough. He didn't have the time to come up with an excuse to get Keizo out of the room or be polite about it. Shoyo objected to the harsh tone over their bond, frowning at Tobio.

"No." Keizo stated resolutely as he stared back at Tobio.

"I said OUT!" Tobio bit out the same words again only this time as an order. It wasn't harsh but it should be enough to get the guy out of the room for a minute or two. But Keizo fought hard against the order and didn't budge.

"And I said no. I'm not going anywhere. I know we only met yesterday, I get that. But I'm a med student, and though I may not have taken my oath as a doctor yet I will take it soon. I'm not going to violate my duties and responsibilities as a medical professional before I even get started. So again, I'm not going anywhere." Keizo said with conviction as he folded his arms across his chest. He didn't know what it was Tobio had been instructed to do but as a med student he'd seen his fair share of gross and weird situations in the medical field. Whatever it was it wouldn't be enough for him to leave the room.

Tobio was very tempted to just snap the order at him again giving a bit more push but Shoyo's anxiety and tension were already too high. Raising his alpha at a time like this wouldn't do the omega any good, and he could tell that Keizo was really only trying to help. Keizo would fight hard against the order and it might only make the situation worse. So what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Kageyama-kun, everything alright? Did you notice some differences?" The dos voice came over the phone. For a split second he had forgotten the doc was there listening.

"I haven't checked it yet. Give me a sec." Tobio said distractedly as he looked over at Shoyo. _Hey, the doc wants us to check out fate marks for changes or differences, I can feel that you want him to stay but…_ Tobio was torn. He didn't want to hurt Keizo with an order that went against something that was clearly a foundational belief for the beta. But he didn't exactly want anyone, med student/teammate or not, knowing they were fate mates. It was already a miracle they had managed to keep it so quiet to begin with. The people who knew were all close to them and kept their mouths shut out of care and concern. He didn't know Keizo or what Keizo would do.

Shoyo frowned and looked over at Keizo. He liked the guy well enough for only knowing him for half a day. And Keizo had been nothing but helpful so far. He could see just how much Keizo was fighting hard against the order to get out and he didn't like it. Not after everything that had happened the night before with Suda. Shoyo knew it probably wasn't the best decision but he couldn't bring himself to watch another suffer under an order. _Release him from the order_. Shoyo said over their bond. He looked back at Tobio.

Tobio nodded and released the order. He visibly saw both Keizo and Shoyo relax a bit.

"Thank you for wanting to stay and help." Shoyo said turning back to Keizo who looked a bit more at ease with the order gone. "I appreciate it even though we haven't know each other for more than a few hours. Keizo opened his mouth to reply but Shoyo continued on, not letting him interrupt. He took a big leap of faith with his next words. Shoyo had learned cautiousness over the years from Tobio, but he still trusted his gut. He knew Keizo was one of the good guys. He didn't know how he knew or how to explain it. But he knew. "I don't mind if you stay," Shoyo said glancing at Tobio, who was very clearly unpleased. "Provided you close the door, and accept a different kind of order." Shoyo threw in the order, knowing it would be safer for them in the long run and Keizo would not object once he understood and saw their fate marks.

Keizo didn't move for a moment as he contemplated. "What order?"

"That what happens in the next 5 minutes doesn't leave this room." Shoyo stated and waited for Keizo's answer. He felt Tobio relax a bit more through their bond with the idea. It wasn't perfect and it certainly wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

"And if I refuse?" Keizo asked. He watched Hinata frown at his response as a look of serious thought crossed over his face. At first Keizo had thought it was a threat, his beta already riled up because of the earlier unexpected order to get out. But the look on Hinata's face and the unhappy frown on Kageyama's was enough to tell him that it wasn't a threat. It was clear Hinata hadn't thought past asking him to agree, and the thought of forcing compliance hadn't really occurred to either of them. After another moment of silence, Hinata not responding, Keizo sighed. "I don't know what it is you two are worried about… but, I'll agree to it on one condition. That I am allowed to say something if I feel it's important in a medical situation."

Shoyo thought for a moment and then looked at Tobio. _I can't think of a situation in which Keizo would need to do that as long as we introduced him to Dr. Ryuugazaki. So that should be fine right?_ Shoyo questioned Tobio on what he thought. Tobio shrugged, leaving the decision up to Shoyo. "Alright, that sounds fair."

Keizo nodded and moved to close the room door as they had requested. When he turned around he planted himself firmly and tried to remind himself not to instinctively fight the order Kageyama was going to give him. He was still un-easy about the whole thing, not knowing what to expect over the course of the next 5 minutes from his new teammates. He just hoped he wasn't making the wrong decision.

Tobio squared himself up with Keizo across the room and took a large breath. "You won't reveal anything that happens here in any way to anyone, or even hit at it. This is to be kept private and the only exception will be for our safety. You will follow this order and let me renew it until I turn 20." Tobio spoke the order clearly with as much force as he could. It wasn't sharp or vicious in anyway, but it was one of the strongest orders he'd ever issued.

"What?!" Keizo growled at the last line of the order. He'd been doing well, not fighting the order and letting it wash over him until Kageyama had tacked that last part on there. That hadn't been part of the deal, renewing the order and having it weigh on him for what, another year and a half maybe two years? The last part of the order hurt as he fought against it. "That wasn't part of the deal" he ground out.

Tobio ignored Keizo and hurriedly moved to grab the small bucket and wash cloth next to the headboard of their bed. He dropped the rag in the water and squeezed it as he brought it back up. He wiped at the makeup covering his own fate mark and then wiped Shoyo's clean as well. Keizo's jaw dropped. Everything snapped into place and finally it all made sense. All the fight left him as he understood exactly why they were being so cautious and careful and why that last part of the order had been tacked on. They were the new fate mates that had been discovered about two years ago. Holy shit!

Tobio continued to ignore Keizo and his reaction as he bent over and examined Shoyo closely. He looked for anything that might be different. The only differences he could see were the fresh red teeth marks he'd left that morning. He breathed a sigh of relief and told Shoyo to check him. When Shoyo found nothing different he picked up the phone he had tossed on the bed at some point and began talking into it.

"Everything looks pretty much the same." Tobio remarked.

"Took you long enough, and what do you mean 'pretty much'? What's different?" The doc asked sounding a bit out of breath.

"Er…" Tobio hesitated as he face bloomed a bright red. He hadn't told the doc about this morning yet. And though he knew he should and that every detail was important, that didn't make it any less embarrassing. "Well..." Tobio started but didn't get to finish.

"Just hand the phone over to Hinata, it'll be faster and less painful and embarrassing for the both of you." Dr. Ryuugazaki stated, already knowing that the explanation for this would be very intimate and more forthcoming from Hinata. Tobio nodded even though the doc couldn't see him and handed the phone out to Hinata.

"Tell him about this morning." Tobio choked out.

Shoyo shuttered as the cold made its way down his spine and then took the phone. His face was also red with embarrassment but less so than Tobio's. He answered the docs question and explained what they had done that morning. He gave as much detail as he could, a bit embarrassed, but also a bit thrilled to talk about how amazing and gentle his mate was. He explained that they had bitten each other again that morning and though it didn't break the skin there were still some red marks, and that was all that was different. When he finished he heard the doc take a deep breath in relief and even chuckle.

"God you two never cease to amaze me." The doc said.

"What do you mean?"

"That you two always seem to know what you need to do, down to an instinctual level. Honestly, you couldn't have done anything more helpful in that situation, from a medical and psychological stand point, to say the least."

"Um…" Shoyo began but didn't finish.

"I'm still concerned about the two of you, but less so now. I'm in my car on my way to come and get you two. It'll be about an hour and a half for me to get there so just hold tight. I want to check you two over and maybe take you back to the clinic if I can. We should get some scans just to be sure, so pack an overnight bag just in case. There could be some lasting effects so make sure you two are always touching okay? And I mean skin to skin contact, even if it is just holding hands okay?"

"Yeah." Shoyo responded.

"And tell whoever it is that's with you to get ready too. If he knew to take your temperature and I read the situation right that he knows about you being fate mates, I have a feeling he'll want to tag along."

Shoyo's eyes swung up towards Keizo who was still staring in shock and trying to process everything that had just happened. "Okay Sensei, I'll tell him." The doc said something else and was about to get off the phone but Shoyo couldn't hold it in. "Hey Sensei… are we, going to be okay?" Shoyo couldn't help the worry in his voice as he shook from the chills, and if he was completely honest, a bit of the shaking was from fear.

"Hinata, I'm pretty sure you two are just fine. Somehow you two knew what to do, the fact that you pretty much renewed and strengthened your bond this morning… that was the best thing you could have done. The chills and hot flashes are concerning, and I still want to check you both over, but I don't think you're in dire straights okay?"

Shoyo breathed his own sigh of relief. "Thanks Doc. We'll see you when you get here."


	6. Reflections

Author's Note: First I owe you all an apology. With grad school my time has been sucked away from me and I haven't been able to write. I was hard pressed to get this chapter out over the holidays. Please forgive me for taking so long to update. I hope that everyone is still interested in the story. Anyways, the chapter is up and has not been beta read so please forgive spelling and grammar.

* * *

Shoyo shivered again. "Hinata, you need to try and keep still." Ryuugazaki-sensei said as he finished prepping the scanner.

Shoyo frowned. "I'm trying to" he mumbled unhappily. It wasn't easy to keep still normally, it didn't help that he felt freezing cold in the skimpy hospital gown they'd stuck him in. Shoyo let his eyes follow the doc as he headed over to the second scanner in the room where Tobio was and did the same thing to that machine before he walked out of the room.

"Alright we're going to get started now so do your best not to move too much Hinata, let's try to get this done the first time through okay?" The doc's voice was muffled over the speaker but loud enough that they could both hear it. Shoyo sighed but didn't move. He would do his best not to move. The machines started up, whirring loudly as the slabs pulled Shoyo and Tobio into two connected scanners. Shoyo gulped and tried to calm himself as Tobio disappeared from his peripheral vision. He really did hate these stupid scanners.

Over the past couple years the doc had asked to scan them a lot and the first time had been pretty cool. It was a new experience for the both of them, and though it was hard not to move it was really interesting to see the scans afterwards and hear what the doc had to say about them. But it had always been out of curiosity. This time it was different. This time it was because there could actually be something wrong, and that terrified him. He didn't want there to be something wrong.

' _It'll be fine_ ' Tobio's voice popped into Shoyo's head trying to calm him down a bit. ' _The doc said it was just a precaution_ ' and though it was true it didn't really help. He could feel that Tobio was just was worried as he was, if not more. Tobio had been apprehensive and overprotective since their run in with Suda. Even now with his mate halfway across the room all he could smell was Tobio's scent surrounding him, strong and fierce. Shoyo closed his eyes, maybe if he occupied his mind he could keep his body still and they could get this done quickly. He took a slow steady breath, focusing on his mate's scent. He tried to remember the first time they had gotten scans. It hadn't been nearly as nerve racking, and afterwards it was really cool to see the scans and have the doc explain it to them. It also helped things make a bit more sense when it came to this whole fate thing.

The doc explained that for a normal mated pair the scans were different. When scanned before mating an omega and an alpha would have very different waves and patterns in their scans throughout the body of the scan. But after mating the omega's scan would have changed and the waves and patterns would show similarities with that of their alpha mate. The doc had said it might be one of the reasons omega's can never be unfaithful, because their bodies would not allow them to know another once they were so completely intertwined with their mate's soul. However, for fate mates the omega's scans would show a small portion of waves and patterns that were _identical_ to their alpha mate. The stronger the connection the more identical patterns would emerge from the scans. Dr. Ryuugazaki had been really interested to find out what Tobio and Shoyo's scans would show and their first scan almost left the doc speechless.

Tobio and Shoyo didn't just share similarities or some identical patterns. The left half of Shoyo's scan and the right half of Tobio's scan were completely identical to each other while the other halves were completely identical but opposite of each other, like someone had simply placed a mirror right in the center. To the boys it hadn't seemed that much of a surprise. They had long ago come to the conclusion that they pretty much shared half of their soul with the other. It also explained why they had pretty much hated each other in the beginning. With Shoyo natureless at the time all they had were those opposing pieces of themselves. And though they worked well together, they simply rubbed each other the wrong way. Shoyo sighed, he was glad that things hadn't stayed that way.

The machine around him whirled and the noise grew louder as the machines went to work scanning them both at the same time. Shoyo closed his eyes as he focused on remembering the second time they had gotten scanned and the new revelations that had come along with it. Dr. Ryuugazaki had scanned them after a three day mating session and the results had been astonishing. With their connection so much more powerful it had been really hard to stay still for that scan, Tobio's thoughts swirling around in his head unbidden. But he had managed it enough. The scans came out clear as day, but the doc had insisted on scanning them again almost immediately thinking something had gone wrong with the machines. But it hadn't been a mistake. Their scans had come out completely identical, not just half.

The doc had tried to explain just how amazing and impossible that was, even identical twins weren't so identical when it came to their souls. To the boys it hadn't really meant much, it didn't help make the week any easier. So the doc put it in terms that the two of them would really understand by ordering Shoyo to lay down on the floor. It hadn't been a strong order and Tobio had voiced his displeasure at the order telling the doc he could have just asked. Shoyo had looked at the doc with a questioning gaze before he realized that he felt no need to actually follow the alpha order. The doc once more reiterated the fact that his scans were identical to Tobio's, which in effect made him alpha. It had taken a full day to really process that through their brains. Then it dawned on them that Shoyo being an alpha for the week also meant that he could issue out orders of his own. They had had a lot of fun testing that out.

Noya-sempai had been a willing test subject as Shoyo rattled off his first few orders that did little more than slightly bother the upper classman's omega. Noya-sempai could easily resist the order but it was an order none the less. It had taken a lot of time and coaching for Shoyo to figure out how to do it, after all it wasn't second nature to him. And it also felt really awkward and horrible. Though he might share the traits of his alpha for the week he was still an omega and he found he didn't like issuing orders. It struck him as wrong and unsettled him on a very deep level. However he still did enjoy being able to stand up to any orders shouted his way for the week. And once the connection was over, their scans went back to normal as did everything else. They were grateful for that.

Shoyo sighed in relief as the noise around him lessened and then stopped altogether. The scanner was finished. Shivering he waited as best he could as the scanner finally started moving him back out into the open room. When Tobio came into view he felt his gut relax a bit more and he popped himself off the cold slab before it had stopped moving. He ambled quickly towards his mate and clung to Tobio as he stood up. He knew it was a bit childish, but he really didn't care. It was comforting.

"You big baby." Tobio mumbled as he returned the embrace. Shoyo smirked as he jabbed Tobio in the side softly. He knew it had been said in affection, not cruelty, to make him smile. That was something that hadn't changed for either of them, no matter their relationship. He couldn't deny that it worked. A soft smile graced Shoyo's lips, he leaned up placing a small kiss on the underside of Tobio's jaw.

"Alright you two," Shoyo almost jumped back in fright when the loud speaker came on and the docs voice floated into the room with them. "The scans turned out well, come take a look."

Shoyo moved back but didn't turn to leave the room. He waited for Tobio to stand up and they made their way out of the room together and over to the computer the doc was sitting at. Dr. Ryuugazaki was chatting animatedly with Keizo as they viewed the scan. The doc's toddler was passed out in a small portable play pen in the corner. Shoyo took a breath to steady himself as they came near the computer screen with the scans on it.

"Well doc? How's it look?" Shoyo's voice trembled a bit and he squeezed his mate's hand seeking the comfort of knowing Tobio was with him.

Dr. Ryuugazaki smiled and Keizo went quiet. "You two are fine." He stated before launching into any explanation knowing that both of them would need a simple up front answer before they would be able to process anything else.

"Really?" Shoyo asked as relief began floating through him.

"Really." The doc replied.

Relief flooded through both Shoyo and Tobio, their feelings only amplifying each other. For the first time in hours Shoyo felt free from the worry that had lodged itself deep inside of him. They were both okay.

"I'm glad you both are okay." Keizo commented with his own smile.

"Then can a put some clothes on before you explain? I'm still freezing cold." Shoyo said with a smile on his face. The doc nodded and the pair excused themselves to get dressed. When they returned to the room fully clothed the doc started in on his explanation.

"Look at the Shoyo's scan right hear around the heart." The doc said pointing at the computer monitor. See this wave here, right next to the heart leading up towards the shoulder where your fate mark sits?"

"Yeah," they both said leaning in to see it closer.

"See this small break in the wave?" Dr. Ryuugazaki asked. Both of them had to squint to see it. It was really small, barely noticeable if you didn't know what you were looking for.

"Yeah," Shoyo answered and turned his eyes towards Dr. Ryuugazaki. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it means that your bond with your mate almost ripped itself apart." Shoyo's eyes went large as he stared at the man in total shock.

"What?"

"Well, normally an order like that wouldn't be capable of doing something like this. In an unmated omega, though the order would hurt and possibly change the waves or alter them in some way it wouldn't rip them and wouldn't do so much damage. In a mated omega, a strong order that is fundamentally against the nature of an omega could create a 'rip' in the waves. It is rare for such things to happen especially since most mated omegas are stronger, there is just a higher chance of damage over all because such orders attack the bond for some reason. But again, that is rare. Problem is, you two are fate mates."

Tobio frowned. He was really starting to get annoyed with this whole fate mates thing. Why did it have to complicate things so much? "So what's it mean sensei?"

"Suda's order caused a lot of damage. I can't say for sure since I didn't get to examine you right away but I'm pretty sure his order caused a rip in your bond."

"I'm sure it did." Shoyo interrupted. All eyes turned to him. "When I first woke up after… everything…" Shoyo hesitated, not wanting to remember how he felt when he woke up. "It felt like I had been ripped in half. When Tobio… touched me, and ordered me about it felt like he was… stitching me up. Especially after he bit my shoulder again."

Dr. Ryuugazaki continued with his explanation. "I'm not surprised he caused a rip. The bond between you is the strongest I've ever seen. The problem though, is that you two can't live if your bond is severed, no fate pair can. The rip that was created was probably severe and if you left it alone your bond would have continued to deteriorate. But when you renewed your bond it seems that the healing process was also jump started. If you look here just above the rip you can see this part of the wave is much brighter yes? This is the part that was healed by your actions this morning." Shoyo looked at the screen again and sure enough the closer to the tiny gap, the brighter the wave appeared on the screen.

"So what about the rest? Is the small gap going to close again on its own?" Tobio asked?

"Yes, it may take about a week for it to fully heal itself but it will heal. The cold chills should go away in a day or two."

"What about Tobio?" Shoyo asked. "You didn't say anything about his scan or hot flashes."

"Tobio's symptoms are in response to yours Shoyo. His body is hot to balance out the cold that formed in your body due to the rip. There aren't any anomalies in his scan aside from the fact that his internal temperature is higher than usual. His body is trying to compensate for what it feels over the bond and is warming up in order to help facilitate the healing process."

Both Tobio and Shoyo frowned. This was honestly more annoying, frustrating, and slightly terrifying than it was reassuring. They loved each other, no doubt about that, but being so tied together was hard. More often than not they both found themselves wishing they could just be normal mates with no triggers or special rules to worry about. They wouldn't have to worry about others knowing that they were mated or fated for each other. They wouldn't have to deal with a mating period every 6 months and suppressants… well they wouldn't work regardless since it had turned out that Shoyo was allergic to an active ingredient in them, but still, it would be nice. Things would be a lot less complicated.

"So we'll both be fine in a couple days?"

"Yes, but I want you both resting for the next week. Understand? That means NO volleyball." Dr. Ryuugazaki stated firmly. All three of the players balked including Keizo who had not expected such a long recovery time. He had thought the two would be okay within a few days. Coach wasn't going to be happy about this.

"But Sensei, practice and placement begins on Monday." Shoyo whined by way of argument. "We can't miss the first day."

"No buts, and I'll speak to Coach Yunaiyama myself. I don't want you two taking any chances." That effectively put an end to any opposition, even if Shoyo and Tobio weren't happy about it. "I trust you'll help inforce this?" Dr. Ryuugazaki asked with a glance at Keizo.

"You bet." Keizo stated without hesitation.

"You're supped to be on our side." Shoyo protested at the almost automatic response Keizo offered.

Keizo smiled at Hinata's response. He was really starting to like this omega. "Hinata, I am on your side. But as a med student I place health over sports." Keizo said without remorse. He did think seven days was a bit long for recovery but he was just a student and Dr. Ryuugazaki was a full blown specialist when it came to fate mates. The doc would know what's best. "Sorry." Keizo shrugged, not really sorry.

Hinata's responding pout was adorable. With everything he'd seen of the guy in the last 48 hours, Keizo knew Hinata was definitely special. It seemed Hinata had been tossed around quite a bit in life. He'd hear a bit about the couple and their troubles from the doctor while they had waited for the scanners to finish. Hinata had definitely had some difficult things thrown at him, but there was still an aura of postiveness that surrounded the omega. It seemed to Keizo that Hinata didn't let anything get him down for long so regardless of how the guy played, Keizo knew he'd undoubtedly raise the team's morale when they needed it the most.

"Well," the doc said as he finished saving the scans and began the process of shutting everything down, "I think it's about time that we get out of here."

"Can we get dinner before we go back?" Shoyo asked rubbing his stomach a bit. With everything that had happened they hadn't gotten dinner and he was starving.

"Nagisa already has food ready for us." Dr. Ryuugazaki said getting up and getting his sleep toddler ready to get in the car.

"Nagisa made food for us?" Shoyo said excitedly as both he and Tobio visibly brightened a bit.

"Yes, he did. He'd never forgive me if I took you two back without bringing you by to say hi. Besides, it's pretty late so I figured we'd just put all three of you up for the night." Dr. Ryuugazaki responded heading for the door with child in hand.

* * *

It was really late the next day by the time they got back to the dorms. They had spent the night at the doc's house but neither Shoyo or Tobio had gotten much sleep due to the omega's constant shivering. Add to that the rancorous playing with a toddler and Shoyo was practically dead on his feet. He shuffled into the elevator eyes drooping. They had had way too much excitement over the past two days and now that everyone was sure there were no major problems and there were no children to entertain, the adrenaline had left his frazzled system. It wasn't until they reached the fourth floor and the elevator dinged and opened that Shoyo's head suddenly popped up, alert. At first he thought he might be imagining the fait familiar scent in the elevator but once the doors opened he knew there was no mistake. He looked over at Tobio in disbelief. "No way!" he said seeing a look of surprise and recognition on Tobio's face. Shoyo rushed out of the elevator and turned left heading straight towards that familiar alpha scent.

"No way what?" Keizo asked tiredly as he watched Hinata practically bounce out of the elevator in the opposite direction of their rooms. That was toward Suda's room… "Hey, don't go that way!" Keizo called as he quickly followed after Hinata and frowned when Tobio followed slowly behind. Was he seriously going to let Hinata go like that? But when he came out of the elevator he could see Hinata hadn't gone much further. He was talking rapidly and bouncing excitedly all over a second year volleyball member. When Keizo looked back at Kageyama to see his reaction to this overly fond greeting his mate was giving, the alpha just looked bored and tired, much like he had the whole way home. There wasn't a hint of objections or jealousy. Tobio simply nodded at the other alpha in a lazy greeting and the second year, Aone, returned the silent greeting.

"Dude! This is awesome! I had no idea you enrolled here." Shoyo exclaimed. "Man it's awesome to see you Aone! Oh my gosh…" Shoyo paused in his movements as it dawned on him what Aone's presence at the dorm meant, "…this means we're going to be teammates!" Aone simply nodded as he watched the omega's face before him go through a couple of stages; shock, then confusion, followed by disappointment and then excitement. He understood each one as it passed, shock and confusion at the revelation they were on the same team, disappointment at realizing they wouldn't be opponents and wouldn't face each other in official matches, and finally excitement at the prospect of how well they would work together. "Sweet!" Shoyo practically hollered. "This is gonna be AWESOME!"


	7. Practice and Placement Day 1

Authors Note: Standard disclaimers apply, still wish I owned these two.

So, it is summer vacation. I made it through my first year of grad school and almost 75 pages of academic writing… gah that was tough. I worked on this huge project that was a proposal to write my master's thesis on Japanese Omegaverse Doujinshi… not sure if my adviser will accept it but hey, I can try right? Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Thank you all for being so patient while I couldn't write.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Keizo was surprised to learn from Fumiya that Suda, as well as the rest of the basketball team, had been moved already. They'd been moved to another scholarship dorm a few buildings down and the top floor was then designated for the entire volleyball team instead of having the team split by class level on each floor. He vaguely wondered if the school board knew about Kageyama and Hinata being fate mates since they had moved so fast after the incident but he doubted it. They two boys had been very protective over their status as fate mates. Did the board even know they were mates? He didn't know. So the more likely explanation was that the school board was doing everything it could to avoid any type of lawsuit that might pop up if a second incident occurred after one had already been reported. Whatever the reason, it made things in the dorms much easier for everyone and Keizo was glad that he didn't have to deal with Suda for another year. With any luck, they'd never see the bastard again.

Hinata had also been happy that Suda was gone. He didn't ask any questions about it and didn't seem concerned about the situation at all. There was no lingering hatred either in him either. Keizo knew plenty of omegas who would have been more concerned in making sure Suda was punished accordingly for what he had done, but Hinata didn't even ask what the school board had done as punishment and it didn't seem like he cared at all. The more surprising bit was the Kageyama didn't even ask. So Keizo asked when he found a private moment with the alpha, he couldn't help it.

"Well," Tobio responded, "Shoyo doesn't want to know, so I am doing my best not to ask. I really really want to know that the school did something more than just move that arrogant bastard, he deserves to be suspended if you ask me." Tobio seethed. He still wanted to crush Suda with his own two hands. "But Hinata doesn't feel that way. He's let the issue go, just happy that he doesn't have to deal with him anymore."

"But," Keizo had been about to clarify but didn't get very far.

Tobio suddenly understood what it was that Keizo wasn't seeing. "Because we're fate mates, if I know something, so does he. We share feelings over our bond, we can also share thoughts when we want to, but we share our memories as well when we connect with each other."

Keizo discussed that quite a bit with Kageyama interested in how it all worked. He was going to have to call up that doctor again and have a chat about the more medical side of things between these two. It was utterly fascinating. The rest of the day proceeded smoothly as did most of the week. Keizo had kept the fate mate issue to himself assuring Kageyama he wouldn't need to redo that order anytime soon. He had no intention of letting the cat out of the bag, but he did encourage them to tell the rest of the team in the dorms that they were mated at the very least. The others already suspected it, knowing by their scents that the two were at least having sex. They said they'd think about it and ask the coach what he thought. When it was brought up with the coach he seemed to be all for the idea, less secrets the better, so Kageyama had told the rest of the upper classmen when they had gathered in the captain's room for pizza the night before practice and placement was supposed to start, Aone having joined the group as well.

"I figured as much." Fumiya responded around a rather large bite of pizza in his mouth.

"So how long have you two been mated?" the usually quiet Shiro twin, Seono, asked, curious as to how new the bond was.

"A little over two years." Shoyo responded openly as he grabbed his second slice of meat lover's pizza from the box.

"Two year?!" Tama-chan sputtered loudly in surprise as everyone looked at them in total shock.

"And your parents were okay with that?" Fumiya questioned.

Tobio didn't say anything, leaving it to Shoyo to respond while he gulped down his own piece of pizza. Shoyo frowned for a moment remembering their parents reaction to them mating, no they definitely hadn't been okay with it, but he didn't really want to say that nor did he want to lie either. So he settled for a half truth and decided to focus on how their parents felt about it now. "Yeah, I mean, it was a bit of a shock for them but they came around pretty quickly. Tobio's mom wasn't happy at first and it took her a while to come around. I think my mom was the happiest though. My mom is really supportive of us. She really likes Tobio. It also helped that my little sister Natsu loved him almost immediately."

"Wow, there's no way my parents would have been okay with something like that." Tama-chan replied. He thought about how his mom would react if his little brother were to mate at that age and he shuddered at the imagined anger.

"So why did you decide to mate?" Himero, asked. "Why not just have sex and call it good?" Seono nudge his twin in the ribs for that question.

Shoyo frowned. He didn't really have an answer for that question. He looked at Tobio for a bit of help but the alpha didn't know what to say either. That's when Keizo chimed it.

"Life isn't just about sex you stupid perv." Keizo teased, moving the topic away from that question to give Hinata and Kageyama a bit of breathing room.

Himero snorted. "Yeah it is." He responded seriously.

"Says the guy who only thinks with his dick." Seono responded to his own brother.

"It's not my fault I have a healthy libido."

"Well so do the rest of us, but we don't spend every waking hour thinking about how to get laid." Sena piped in around a mouth full of pizza. "Even Tama-chan's got more on his mind than that." Sena poked fun a bit more at Himero.

"Oi, don't be rude." Tama-chan griped at Sena's obvious jab at his intellect and character.

After that the rest of the conversation descended into chaos as Sena continued to pester Tama-chan and they all poked fun at each other. Shoyo smiled and enjoyed the atmosphere. He was glad that the upper classmen were pretty laid back. It was going to make volleyball so much fun. He felt excitement bubble up. Practice started in the morning and even though he couldn't play till the following day, he was really looking forward to it.

* * *

Early Monday morning they were all gathered in the gym and both Shoyo and Tobio were surprised at the number of students that had come for practice and placement. There had to be over 70 students in the gym. It was pretty loud as everyone conversed with each other but quieted down immediately when the coach walked in the room and called them to order. He sat everyone down as he began his usual start of year speech.

"Welcome to K University's Practice and Placement for the volleyball team. I am Coach Yunaiyama. This is First Assistant Taki and Second Assistant Nanamachi." The coach pointed to the two men beside him. "Through the rest of the week you will be evaluated for placement on the volleyball team. There are four strings, or levels, on the team. First string players are our starters for the season, second string are the players who function as backups. Third and fourth strings will play during practice but not during official matches. These levels are not static. Just because you make it on first string doesn't mean you will stay there. If your skills improve you will be able to move up through the strings. Practice is the time for improving your skills and you will work hard during that time. Any slacking off will but punished with laps and flying falls. Is that clear?" The coach bellowed.

"Yes!" The students hollered back in unison.

"There will be 8 players on first string, 8 players on second string, 16 players on third string, and everyone else will fall into fourth string. Now, today will mostly be administrative stuff. You'll fill out some forms and sign a few things before practice begins. Then we will do a brief introduction of all new students and review each position and the rules of the game. But first a few club rules to announce. Keizo, Minami, and Hinata, get up here." Shoyo gulped for a second not having expected to be called up front right away. He hopped up a little stiffly and shuffled to the front to stand next to Keizo. "Introduce yourselves" the coach instructed them.

"I'm Keizo Tsuchida. 4th year med student. Beta."

"I'm Minami Yuya. 2nd year Chemistry student. Beta."

"Hinata Shoyo, 1st year sports therapy. Omega." Shoyo said proudly. There was a small murmur in the room at the announcement of his status.

"With the introduction of these three students you should understand this is not an all Alpha team and there are probably a few new students as well who fall into this category. These members will be treated with respect and dignity. I have a no tolerance policy for bullying or harassment. Half of you are adults already and the other half of you are on your way to becoming adults. So ACT LIKE IT! Any claims of such incidents towards these individuals will be investigated fully and you will be suspended from play until the investigation is complete. NO EXCEPTIONS. Any harassment of a sexual nature will earn you an immediate dismissal from the team and a suspension from the university during the ensuing investigation. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" The coach bellowed again even louder this time.

"Yes Sir." Came the echo back.

"Alright, sit down you three." Shoyo moved back to sit next to Tobio ignoring the way most eyes followed him. He was going to be the first and only omega on the team. It was a little nerve racking, but all eyes swung forward when the coach began again.

"With omegas and betas on the team there is a strict no dating policy, that means keep it in your pants alphas, this also includes our beta manager who will be here later today to help out. So if you're here just to get close to her, you may as well get up and leave right now." At the mention of this 7 people stood and made their way out of the gym. Shoyo watched in surprise and wondered what the manager was like to attract so many people to the team. She had to be beautiful, that's for sure. The coach cleared his throat after the doors closed behind them. "Now, there should be some papers and pencils coming around. This is a standard release form for injuries sustained during practice. Read it then sign it. The second page making its way around is your registration form for the team. Fill it out, don't leave anything blank. If you don't know what position you play and are new to volleyball put N/A in that space. Also make sure your contact information for emergencies is correct before you turn it in. Once we've finished this we'll begin go over rules and positions, then we'll do a quick self-introduction for all new members and then warmup. Today we will be evaluating your serves and seeing who may function as pinch servers. Tomorrow we will work through setting and spiking. The following day will be blocking and receiving. On Thursday we will begin matches where you will rotate through each position to be evaluated. Now start filling those papers out." The coach said before walking off towards his office.

Shoyo and Tobio quickly filled out the paperwork. There wasn't much too it. As they finished up they heard the captain get up and make an announcement. "Alright listen up. I am the team captain Fumiya and this…" he motioned to Tama-chan, "is your vice-captain Tamamura. As we call out the positions bring your paperwork up. Hand your release forms to Tamamura and your registration forms to me. First up, anyone going for libero." Only four people made their way over, including Keizo to turn in their papers. There were a lot of whispers and eyes on the omega from upperclassman unfamiliar with Shoyo when he didn't move to turn in his papers. Even Keizo was surprised having expected him to try for the libero position. "Middle Blockers" the captain announced and Shoyo bounced up in excitement turning in his form. "Wing Spikers" were the next, then "Setters" and finally "Pinch Servers". There were still a few people left to turn in their papers. "Alright, now those of you who are new to volleyball and don't know what position you want to play, bring your papers up." Once all of the papers were collected they brought them over towards the table near the head coach's office and the first assistant, Coach Taki had some students grab a white board from the storage room and talked about the basic rules of volleyball and what each position on the court was. Since they were going to work on serves for the day he talked quite a bit about the different types of serves, regular, net in, jump serves, and the jump floater. There were other types of specialty serves but that was about it. By the time the Coach Taki had finished it was just past noon.

"Lunch is here." Coach Yunaiyama announced as he came out of his office. Everyone in the room became excited. "I need some volunteers to help the manager carry things in."

Shoyo raised his hand almost immediately, the sooner the food made it inside the sooner they could eat, but as he looked around almost everyone had their hand raised aside from Tobio and the rest of the scholarship students. He looked around curiously at the over excited faces, quite a few with blushes on them. _Oh yeah_ , Shoyo thought over at Tobio, _I forgot this girl is supposed to be really pretty_. Tobio shrugged but didn't raise his hand, if Shoyo went then he'd also go so it didn't really matter to him either way, he'd still get food.

Coach Yunaiyama looked around the room, it was the same every year even with his opening speech about keeping their minds out of the gutter. He considered for a moment who wouldn't bother the girl too much when his eyes passed over Hinata. He smiled, if he sent the mated couple then he wouldn't have anything to worry about and he could put them on clean up duty while the rest of the team warmed up since Ryuugazaki-sensei had said they couldn't play till tomorrow. "Hinata, Kageyama, go help bring everything in. Keizo, show the first years the supply closet and have them set up two tables at the end of the court over there. Everyone else get washed up for lunch."

There was a flurry of movement at the coach's direction as Shoyo smiled and bounced along towards the door with Tobio following after at a moderate walking pace. Tobio noticed that there were a quite a few unhappy looks sent their way, especially from some of the upperclassmen that they hadn't really met yet. He filed the information away as he followed his mate out the door. Shoyo seemed oblivious, too excited about food. They walked out towards where the coach had said she'd be parked but as they reached the car they both stopped in shock at yet another familiar face they hadn't been expecting as she opened the trunk of the car to pull bags out.

"Shimizu-sempai?" Shoyo hollered in surprise. Who'd have thought she'd continue being a manager for volleyball after high school. The girl turned around in shock and Shoyo smiled even bigger. This year really was going to be great, first Aone and now Shimizu-sempai.

"Hinata-kun… Kageyama-kun?" Shimizu said looking at the two in surprise. She had no idea they'd be coming to K University, she'd thought for sure they would have been picked up by Toudai.

"We had no idea you'd be here Shimizu-sempai, this is awesome. Noya-sempai and Tanaka-sempai are never going to believe this. I am so messaging them tonight." Shoyo bounced over and gave Shimizu an excited hug. She was still too stunned to really return the gesture. Tobio simply nodded his usually greeting at her when Shoyo let go and moved towards the back of the car. Shimizu smiled, those two really hadn't changed at all. She was glad to see that. Shoyo continued to babble on about various things as he moved towards the trunk of the car to grab stuffs. He talked about their second year after the third years had graduated and how their practices went and how amazing Yachi-san was when she took over all of Shimizu-sempais duties when she left. He also talked about school and other things as he loaded up with bags and a large bowl of steaming white rice. Tobio also loaded up but as usual let his mate do all the talking. Between the two of them they had grabbed almost everything but the last bowl of rice which Shimizu carried into the gym.

"What's your major?" Shoyo asked as they entered the gym with the food and drinks for lunch, completely oblivious the many eyes that swung their way.

"I'm a double major in Physical and Sports Therapy." Shimizu responded.

"Sweet. We're both in Sports Therapy also." Shoyo commented as he put the bags on the table and began setting things up on the tables like they had during high school. They put the drinks on one end of the table with the cups and the plates and chopsticks on the other end next to the rice. He paused as the idea hit him. "Hey, since you've taken the classes before, do you think you could help us study?" Shoyo asked, yet again oblivious the many glares sent his way at his open request by a few alphas close enough to hear the conversation.

"I don't know if I'll have the time to help you two out, I am taking my own classes too remember?"

Shoyo frowned not too upset at the refusal. Per their scholarship contract they were supposed to have access to a tutor to help with studies, just would have been nice to spend some more time with Shimizu-sempai. "Well do you still have your notes?" He asked in a last-ditch effort to procure a bit of help before the semester started.

Shimizu chuckled. "Still not good at taking notes huh?"

Shoyo blushed. "We've gotten better…" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he put the last bit of food on the table for lunch. "Yat-chan taught us how to take notes and how to organize them and use colors, but… my notes still aren't as easy to understand as hers."

"Yeah, I think I still have my notes from first year, let me know what classes your taking and I'll look through my stuff." Shimizu offered.

"Great!" Shoyo exclaimed as he looked over at his mate. Tobio was putting out the other containers taking a peek inside, not really listening to Shoyo chat away. He smiled excitedly when he saw it was curry inside. He popped the lid fully off and showed it to Shoyo who smiled. This was going to be a really good lunch. Automatically they helped Shimizu serve as everyone came through the line. Shoyo chatted animatedly with everyone as they passed by. Once everyone had made it through the line, they both grabbed a plate for themselves and settled by Aone and Keizo to eat.

"You should cool it around the manager." Keizo remarked as Shoyo shoveled food into his mouth. Shoyo looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't talk so casually with her, people are starting to get jealous. They think your flirting with her."

Shoyo was shocked. "Flirting? But I wasn't flirting. I was just talking with her. And why shouldn't I talk casually with her? She's a good friend." Shoyo remarked still not seeing why anyone would be jealous. He was a male omega after all, aside from being mated which he understood not everyone knew about, he couldn't be with any females in that way, he had to have an alpha or beta male as a partner.

"What do you mean a good friend, you just met her." Keizo replied.

"Shimizu-sempai went to high school with us, she was the manager of our volleyball team our first year." Tobio stated. Keizo was surprised to say the least, but that still wasn't the point of what he was trying to say.

"Regardless, people don't see it that way. It's the perception of the whole thing." Shoyo pouted. He really did hate that. Until he'd presented as an omega he hadn't really dealt with 'perception' as an issue and he had always wondered why adults got so hung up about how they were perceived and how they perceived others. But the older he got the more of an issue it became. He still didn't like it, but at least he understood it a bit better. It was one of the reasons they dealt with crap like the Suda situation, all based on perception. Shoyo nodded in understanding even though he was still thinking about it all.

After lunch was over, warmups started but Shoyo and Tobio had been pulled and tasked with clean up duty since they weren't allowed to participate until tomorrow, doctor's orders. Once serving practice started Tobio paid rapt attention making mental notes about each player and how they moved. He was going to need the information later when it came time to set for each of them. If he could gage their height, jump and movement speed he'd be able to send them more accurate and better tosses.

Shoyo watched as well but his head was more focused on the whole 'perception' thing they had talked about earlier with Keizo. He knew that it was important that they be seen in a good way which meant they had to be careful. He thought on it for the rest of the practice before coming to a decision. When practice was over they helped clean up before heading back to the dorms with Keizo and the rest of the scholarship students.

Keizo was silent on the way back as well. He'd already heard a lot of snide comments and talk about Hinata and Kageyama. This was going to be one really long semester wasn't' it?


	8. Practice and Placement Day 3

Authors Note: I own nothing… nothing you hear?

Okay so I got a question about my thesis and what I am studying in grad school, so I thought I would lay it out for you all. I am getting my MA in East Asian Languages and Cultures. I am focusing on gender and sexuality in Japanese literature and manga. What I would like to do is look at the Omegaverse as portrayed in Japanese doujinshi. Specifically I want to look at a few doujinshi on Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack on Titan) and a few from Yuri on Ice and Haikyu. I wish there were more out there on Haikyu but I have only found 1 called Miracle Fate that is in two parts (bought both of them and loved them). I want to look at how these doujinshi specifically play with gender and how the authors are able to explore socio-political sex/gender boundaries and enforced sex/gender hierarchies and socio-biological constraints. That is the main idea. Still playing around with it and there is more to it but I don't want to get too ahead of myself until my adviser looks at my proposal and approves it. If he doesn't then I will be back to the drawing board.

As far as summer vacation goes I am hoping to bang out at least one more chapter on this story. I don't know if I will hit that goal since I do have other things I need to do to prep for next semester. In any case here we are with Day 3. I hope that you all enjoy these chapters since next semester I won't be able to write much again. Be forewarned this chapter contains some role reversal. If you don't like switching roles, sorry. But I like how the chapter came about. I wasn't originally planning on putting something like that in this chapter but man it was such a good opportunity I couldn't pass it up. I skip the smexy part. I just can't write it out. I also skipped day two. Kind of starting in the middle of blocking practice.

* * *

"You were even earlier that time." Shoyo remarked as they headed back towards the end of the line.

Tokui, a fourth-year alpha, balled his fists pissed. Who did this little shrimp omega think he was correcting an alpha? He'd played volleyball since junior high and he wasn't about to be corrected by some omega three years younger than him. "There isn't anything wrong with my timing" he seethed back at the kid. "You jumped even earlier than I did."

"Yeah, that's because I'm short and it takes me longer to get that high. As tall as you are you need to wait a little longer to jump." Shoyo replied. He could see that the alpha was getting a bit upset but he couldn't not say something. Blocks were a team effort so they all needed to be on the same page when they jumped.

Tokui growled in response, his alpha coming to the surface at being shown up by an omega. Shoyo stepped back in surprise at the anger and the alpha presence he felt. Shoyo hadn't realized the guy was that pissed off. The other alpha in their blocking group put a hand between them.

"Dude, let it go" he chided the fourth-year as he glared at Shoyo. "And you keep your mouth shut."

Shoyo balled his fists. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true" he retorted back. "I was trying to help."

"I don't need 'help' from someone who probably slept his way into a scholarship." Tokui growled out still seething. The other alpha smirked at the insult.

Shoyo saw red at that using every ounce of restraint not to clobber the two. He felt Tobio's attention snap over through their bond at Shoyo's sudden burst of pure anger and felt him begin moving back through the line, his own anger already riled up in response to what he had felt over the bond. By the time Tobio made it over to them Shoyo had found his tongue and responded back with venom.

"I didn't sleep my way into anything."

"Bullshit!" the fourth-year alpha retorted glancing at Tobio. "Everyone can smell the fact that you two are fucking like rabbits, already violating the no dating policy."

Tobio opened his mouth to respond in pure rage but Shoyo cut him off. _Don't…_ he said over their bond. It was enough for Tobio to pause and swing his gaze over to Shoyo.

 _Don't tell me don't, this ass deserves to be put in his place._

 _Yes, he does, and I'll put him there myself through volleyball. They're both just pissed cause I'm better than them and they know it_. Shoyo glanced at the line. "You're up next" he remarked. "Get back in line, I can handle this."

Tobio growled at Shoyo, unhappy, but turned around and stomped back to the front of the line.

"That's right little alpha," Tokui commented under his breath as Tobio walked away. His set his eyes on Shoyo. "He knows what the coach would say if he knew you two were violating the rules."

"Go ahead and tell the coach," Shoyo retorted snidely, "won't change the fact that I'm still better at volleyball than you."

Tokui went deadly still at that. "Oh yeah, well we'll see about that." Everyone around them seemed to look the other way when all three of them turned to face the front of the line, half sympathetic to Shoyo and the other half thinking he deserved whatever came next. The three of them moved through the line silently till it was their turn to block again. Shoyo readied himself as he watched the toss go up. They moved as a unit to the side but just before they were about to jump he felt a subtle order pushed at him under Tokui's breath. "Mess up." It had been whispered, just barely audible, with hardly any power behind it. Shoyo fought through it and overcame it rather quickly but not in enough time to jump. The two alphas jumped for the block as Shoyo watched, grinding his teeth. The spike went through right where Shoyo should have been. When the two alphas landed there was a smug look on their faces. Shoyo was so preoccupied in dealing with the order he didn't have time to react when Tobio came over and pushed Tokui back hard, ready to pummel the crap out of him.

"You ass." Tobio shouted pulling his arm back and fisting his hand ready to punch. He'd felt the order wash over Shoyo and though he may not have known what the damn order was, it didn't matter to him. NO ONE ordered his mate about. NO ONE! Especially after what had happened last week with Suda.

"Break it up," the coach bellowed stepping in between the alphas before anything happened, hands up pushing them apart. The entire gym now focused on the incident.

Tobio dropped his hands to his side in fists. "Keep your orders to yourself." He yelled at the fourth-year letting everyone know what was really going on, not caring if Shoyo protested or not.

"What orders?" the alpha hollered back just as loud. "Just because you're overprotective of your sex buddy…" he started but was interrupted by the coach.

"Shut it." Coach Yunaiyama ordered, his alpha out in full force backing the order in steel. All the alphas in the gym felt the punch in their gut from the order, the betas taking a knee. Shoyo's legs gave out under the order and he slumped to the ground landing on his ass, hands between the knees of his bent legs. The order was heavy for him even though it didn't hurt and he wasn't fighting it. His breath rushed out of him and he panted to keep from going light headed. Shoyo frowned. The strength of that order had literally knocked him on his ass. God he really hated being an omega sometimes.

Yunaiyama frowned as he saw Hinata hit the ground. He released the order almost immediately, watching the omega take a breath. He glanced around the room and watched the whole gym collectively take the same breath. He'd made his point, no need to keep the order up. Yunaiyama turned his head towards Kageyama. "Take 5 and cool your head, now" he stated strongly nodding his head at the door. He heard the alpha growl but the boy huffed over to the door leaving the gym. He turned his gaze back towards Tokui. "What order?" he asked with authority.

Tokui had been about to answer when Shoyo spoke up. "It's fine," he said a bit shakily, still recovering from the coach's bellowed gag order. "He didn't mean to do it." Everyone that had heard the argument between Tokui and Shoyo earlier stared in disbelief at the omegas words, even Tokui himself stared in shock. "Placement has us all on edge, I think it just slipped out." Shoyo lied. He closed his eyes taking a steady breath. He hated lying, re really did, but this was about more Tokui's jealousy and flat out disrespect. He knew there were other alphas in the room who felt the same. This was about 'perception' and Shoyo knew that this incident was important to clear the air and change what people thought they knew about him and Tobio.

Yunaiyama frowned, not really buying it from Kageyama's reaction. He looked back at Tokui. "Is that true?" he asked the alpha. Tokui didn't say anything and simple nodded. "What was the order?" Yunaiyama asked Shoyo.

Shoyo bit his tongue and swallowed, pushing out another lie. "To not mess up." It was close to the original order, it just had an extra word.

"And Kageyama's reaction?" Yunaiyama asked, still not fully buying it.

Shoyo inwardly sighed in relief, at least he could answer this one truthfully. "To..." He stopped himself from using Tobio's first name, reminding himself that this was about perception. He cleared his throat and started again with a steady and loud voice. "Kageyama didn't hear what the order was, since his alpha is sensitive he just felt the order being pushed out at me. He reacted like that cause he's still on edge from last week when that jerk from the basketball team tried to order me to have sex with him." Shoyo saw rather than heard a hushed murmur go through the gym at that announcement.

It was plausible, Yunaiyama thought, unable to come up for a reason why the omega would defend Tokui if that hadn't been the case. Sighing he nodded his head in understanding and faced Tokui. "No more orders" Yunaiyama stated. "Consider yourself warned. If anyone issues order again you will not enjoy the consequences. I don't need players messing each other up during placement, whether intentionally or not. I need an accurate read on each of you to make the best selection possible for the team. Not getting an accurate read will only bring the team down."

"Yes sir." Tokui nodded looking dumbfounded at the omega still sitting on the floor behind the coach. 'Really, what the hell just happened?' he thought to himself not understanding why the pipsqueak didn't rat him out.

"One last thing." The coach called out addressing everyone in the gym now as he looked at Tokui. "I'll clear this up right now. Hinata receive his scholarship for no other reason than his talent in volleyball. As a starting regular player his team attended and won 2 National titles and 3 Spring Tournaments. He was the third highest scoring player on his team in his first year and the highest scoring player on his team for the remaining two years. He has exception skills at feints, rebounds, block outs, one touch blocking, and receiving. I don't want to hear another word about him getting his scholarship based on ANYTHING else. He is hear because of talent and skill. End of story, period. As the coach I will put the most skillful players on the court, regardless of their status of alpha, beta, or omega. Our goal is to win nationals. If you have a problem with this concept or don't agree with it, then get out now." The coach glanced around the room watching for wavering gazes from the alphas. No one made a move. "Alright, everyone back to practice." Everyone started moving as the coach moved back to his seat on the other side of the net. "Hinata," he called as he passed the omega as he stood up from the floor. "Damage control" he said as he nodded at the door Kageyama had exited.

Shoyo nodded moving towards the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him before he reached for the bar to open the door. He turned and leapt back in surprise at Tokui. He put all his effort into his omega to defend whatever was going to come next. He really couldn't handle any more orders today and he had an extremely upset mate at the moment. "What?" he hissed.

Tokui frowned. "You didn't have to do that" he stated crossing his arms. Shoyo didn't respond for a moment.

"I know" Shoyo replied after a moment of thought. "I was only trying to tell you that your timing was getting messed up because you weren't used to being next to a short player like me." Shoyo took a breath before he continued. "Just keep in mind that if that had been a game, you'd have let the other team score because of your own pride and misconceptions. I know I'm an omega, but I plat volleyball just as good as the rest of you."

Tokui grunted at the response unable to refute the omega's point but not happy about it in the least. "I still don't like you," he stated flatly, "but you have my respect." Tokui held out his hand offering it to Shoyo. "I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "I was pissed off and taking it out on you. I shouldn't have."

Shoyo stared at the offered hand for a moment, debating on whether or not to take it. He didn't want to be rude but he didn't need Tokui's scent anywhere near him when he goes to find Tobio to deal with what was probably going to be a major fight between them. "I accept your apology, but you should offer the handshake to To..." Shoyo corrected himself again "Kageyama. After that order, you deserved him coming after you, and I'm not going to lie about that order to him." Shoyo said straight out. "He was protecting me, and he's super pissed at me already that I tried to handle it on my own and refused his help only for it to lead where it did. Not to mention I defended you."

Tokui frowned. The omega had a second good point and he knew it, still wasn't happy about it. But, if he were honest to himself he knew that he'd been completely in the wrong. He'd never really had good experience with omegas in his life. His stepmom had tricked his widowed father into mating by using her heat to drag him in. She then proceeded to drain his father's bank accounts dry treating them both disdainfully, and because of that, Tokui carried a heavy dislike for omegas in general. But somewhere inside he knew they weren't all like that, that he shouldn't lump them all together and he had been an ass to Hinata because of it. Tokui sighed. "Let's go find him then."

Shoyo stared for a moment in surprise but didn't say anything. He nodded and led the way out the door. He reached out over their bond and felt Tobio pull away in anger. "Damn, he's still really pissed." Shoyo said out loud not filtering himself as usual. He glanced down at the watch around his ankle, fifteen minutes.

"How would _you_ know?" Tokui asked with suspicion.

Shoyo glanced at him thinking for a moment before he stopped and turned to face the alpha. "It's not something we tell a lot of people, but I know because we're mates." Shoyo said watching Tokui's face churn through different emotions at the announcement. His face settled on extreme distaste and Shoyo could tell it was directed more at him as an omega than at him directly. There was something there, he could see it. He didn't know what it was but he knew there was something there. He decided to tell Tokui a bit more before he jumped to the wrong conclusions again. "You know, I was natureless when I started high school?" Shoyo commented. "Kageyama and I had hated each other when we met, we did nothing but fight because he always treated me like a child since I hadn't presented."

Tokui frowned not knowing where Shoyo was headed with this. He was already disposed to be upset thinking they had mated due to Shoyo being deceitful but he reminded himself that he shouldn't jump to conclusion. They'd just had an entire incident because of that. He'd try to give the kid the benefit of the doubt and listen to the story with an open mind.

"After we played volleyball together for a while, we started to become friends somewhere along the way." Shoyo remembered Tobio giving him those longing glances, it was just after the time he'd begun using Shoyo as a way to make it through his rut. Shoyo's emotions turned through happiness and contentment as he remembered. He felt Tobio's attention over their bond as Shoyo's emotions moved even more when he continued his story. "One day I really hadn't been feeling well. I made it through practice but I felt unsteady so instead of riding my bike home I had decided to walk. Kageyama had been worried about me making it home on my own thinking I might have had a cold. It's what I had thought too. But when he caught up with me I was already really out of it. I didn't understand what was happening. My body didn't feel right, it was hot and it hurt." Shoyo's body stirred at the memory and he felt Tobio pull on their bond signifying that he was probably coming back, his anger still present but put on the back burner in curiosity of finding out what was going on with his mate to cause such emotions. "When Kageyama touched me for the first time it felt really good for both of us even though we still didn't get what was happening." Shoyo smiled. "It wasn't until he thought how 'fuckable' I was that he understood and pulled back from me spitting that I was in heat and presenting as an omega. But my brain was so fuzzy that I didn't understand what he was saying. It wasn't until I was on his bed with slick running down my legs that I understood what was happening."

Tobio rounded a corner and paused when he saw Shoyo and Tokui standing across from each other by themselves. Anger surged through him and he almost started forward to punch the alpha but stopped when Shoyo started to speak.

"The next morning we woke up bonded together as mates." There was a soft smile on Shoyo's face. Tokui listened in silence and fascination at the story. His initial thoughts about the situation were completely wrong, based on his own experiences with omegas, but he could see this was completely different. "His parents were so mad at me the next morning blaming me for what had happened and my parents were mad at him thinking he had taken advantage of my first heat when I wouldn't understand what was happening to me. But their reactions were based on what they perceived to be true, not really taking into account what might have actually happened."

Tobio frowned, why the hell was he telling that jack ass alpha any of this?

"The next week was hell, as a new omega I had so many horrible orders thrown my way just so the alphas in my class could show off to their buddies how big and strong they were by bullying the new male omega into submission though they'd never do such a thing to a girl. Some of those orders were really bad." Shoyo shuddered in remembrance.

"Sexual?" Tokui asked on a hunch. Shoyo nodded unwilling to think more on it. When Tokui remembered the omega's earlier statement about the order he had received just a week ago he could see why Kageyama had reacted the way he did. He'd have done the same thing if he were in that alpha's place.

"Since then, Tobio's done nothing but protect me." Regret passed through Shoyo. "I should have let him knock out your teeth for that comment about sleeping my way into a scholarship." Shoyo said flatly.

Tokui smirked. "Yeah you probably should have" he agreed with the omega. "I shouldn't have said it, but I thought you would be like my stepmom." Tokui explained. He told Shoyo about his mom passing away when he was 9 and what had happened to his dad after that, how abusive she had been until he presented as an alpha himself, the debt they were fighting after his dad was finally able to force her to break the bond and dissolve their union, how horribly she had treated them both during that whole process, and how much he detested omegas because of her.

"She sounds like a bitch." Shoyo remarked. There was silence between them for a few moments.

Tokui sighed. "Come on, let's go find him so he can punch me and get this over with" he quipped, a bit in jest to raise the heavy mood.

Shoyo smiled looking down at his watch on his ankle to see how much time they had left as he remarked, "He's on his way back already." When he looked at the watch the timer was gone. "Uh…"

"I'm already back." Tobio announced as walked up to the two. Shoyo and Tokui looked at him in surprise not expecting his sudden appearance. He scowled at Tokui still wanting to punch the guy but didn't because he knew he'd missed something major while he'd walked around to cool off. He looked at Shoyo. "I'm not happy with you" he grumped before pulling Shoyo into a hug. He rubbed his scent all over Shoyo not caring what everyone would think when they got back.

"I'm sorry" Shoyo muttered sincerely. _I really really am… are you, I mean, do you hate me now?_ Shoyo couldn't help but whimper through their bond, knowing he had hurt his mate's feelings with how things had gone.

 _I don't hate you, I couldn't never hate you_. Tobio replied through their bond. "Dumbass" he muttered back out loud.

Tokui watched for a split second but turned away and headed back to the gym. He didn't care to see the rest. They'd hash things out the rest of the week and he'd kick that little twerp's ass at volleyball fair and square.

When Shoyo and Tobio returned to the gym Shoyo rejoined his blocking team while Tobio went to the coach to apologize for his violent outburst. The coach lectured Tobio. "Should it happen again, no matter the reason, you will be removed from the team for the semester. I won't have violence on my team. If you have a problem with orders or the like being thrown towards Hinata then you will tell me and I will deal with it. Do you understand?" Tobio nodded and then moved to rejoin his own blocking team. There was a little bit of tension around Shoyo and Tobio for the rest of blocking practice but things progressed smoothly, most of the rumors having been dispelled when the coach had made things clear about Shoyo's scholarship. Fumiya, Keizo, and the other scholarship students felt a bit more at ease as things finally settled. Looks liked the team was finally starting to build.

* * *

Tobio frowned as he walked back to the dorms with everyone. Shoyo was his normal boisterous self, having recovered from the earlier incidents of the day. Tobio really did admire that about Shoyo. Even if he'd never say it out loud Shoyo would know. But Tobio just couldn't recover from things so fast, he'd always been that way, and he was a bit concerned about it. With everything that had happened and changed for them over the past couple weeks, he'd thought that he was doing well but then came the situation with Suda. It was the only other time he'd wanted to act violently towards anyone since dealing with Sumita back in their first year. But not even a week after, today with Tokui, he'd felt such rage and anger that if the coach hadn't stepped between them, he definitely would have punched Tokui. He still thought Tokui deserved to be punched because it was clear from Shoyo's emotions that the order had upset him and it could have really done damage in the wake of what Suda had done. Tobio frowned even more. He'd never known an alpha's orders could be so devastating and harmful. Granted he understood that such consequences were extremely rare and that because they were fate mates that he and Shoyo were bound to experience such things, what was that called again? Murphy's law or something? But still, he felt unsure of himself.

He'd never considered himself a violent person. Yeah, Shoyo always said he was grumpy or angry most of the time and that he yelled to much, but never had he been violent. He vaguely wondered if Shoyo had felt or seen a difference in the last couple of weeks because he felt like he saw a difference. Was that why Shoyo had been determined to handle it himself, afraid of Tobio becoming violent? Was Shoyo afraid of him? Tobio shook his head to dispel his thoughts. This train of thought would get him nowhere, he knew that but he glanced at Shoyo who was talking animatedly to Aone who was nodding along. When they got back to the dorms Tobio didn't really feel like eating, he just wanted to go to sleep, but he forced the meal down knowing he would need the energy tomorrow when matches finally started up. When they finally made it back to their room he was relieved that the day was over. He watched as Shoyo divested himself of his clothes and he did the same moving behind Shoyo and embracing him, trying to relieve his alpha of the uncomfortable feeling that seemed to have settled somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

Shoyo smiled as he felt Tobio's skin come in contact with his. It had been a long and exhausting day for the both of them. Shoyo turned in Tobio's arms and laid his head against Tobio's chest while he wrapped his arms around Tobio's waist. He could feel a bit of uneasiness over their bond and a bit of fear, but overall, he felt Tobio's relief at being so close together. _I want to connect_ Shoyo thought to his mate.

 _Me too, but is that okay_? Tobio asked a bit unsure with the way things had gone earlier in the day.

Shoyo moved back and looked up at Tobio in confusion, why the heck wouldn't it be okay? Tobio had been the one to mention it after the issue with Tokui and they both wanted to connect. Something was definitely up, was it part of the small amount of fear he had felt earlier? Instead of answering his mate's rather stupid question Shoyo stood on his toes, reached his arms up around Tobio's neck and pulled the alpha down gently into a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, no lust behind it. Tonight was about connecting to each other and nothing else. They both needed something, deep down they needed something, and connecting was the only way for them to figure out what it was and get what they needed.

Tobio pulled Shoyo close relishing in the kiss for a moment. There was no fear or hesitation in Shoyo's actions and that was important. This was part of what he needed. He needed Shoyo to be the one in the driver's seat so he could get his aggression back in control. Tobio bit his lip as he pulled back from the kiss as the thought crossed his mind. They had only done this once before and neither of them were comfortable with switching roles but he really felt that it would help him with switching his aggression off. He tugged Shoyo over to the bed and laid down, guiding Shoyo on top of him as usual when he wanted the omega to take the lead, however instead of having Shoyo straddle his hips he situated Shoyo between his own legs. Shoyo looked at Tobio in curiosity at the odd position not fully catching on. Tobio's face burned bright red as he turned his face away from Shoyo's gaze in embarrassment. He hoped that Shoyo figured it out quickly because there was no way he was going to be able to voice this out loud or over their bond. He was an alpha, not an omega, this wasn't a desire he was supposed to have.

Shoyo stared at his mate for a moment while his brain frantically tried to understand what was going on. He could feel both of their desires over their bond yet Tobio had done something completely opposite of what he was expecting, on their way back home he had thought for sure that Tobio would be rough with him when they made it back to their room to let out his pent up aggression and possessiveness but when he had gently come up from behind and embraced Shoyo so sweetly he had thought that maybe they would do things slow and gentle to focus on the connection between them. He had felt that they both really needed that. Still confused Shoyo reached further with their bond to see if there was a feeling that he had missed but he couldn't find one. All he could feel was a need to have his mate take control and too… Shoyo's eyes widened when it finally clicked. Those weren't his feelings, they were Tobio's, Tobio wanted to… Shoyo bit his lip as he focused back on Tobio's bushing face that was still turned away in embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Shoyo asked, hoping he was reading things right, he was pretty sure he was right. Tobio shook his hand no, arms moving the same way. After another moment of silence he nodded his head yes, again arms moving in the same way. The one time it had happened before had been during their weird week, just after one of their mating session when Shoyo was more alpha than omega. Shoyo sighed, if he were completely honest, he wasn't all that comfortable with reversing things between them. The last time had been, well it had felt good but also a bit awkward at the same time. Shoyo tested his own feelings, he also wanted to connect with Tobio, wanting to feel his mate inside and around him. He normally felt that way, but he also felt like he wouldn't mind being a bit more aggressive than usual. He could feel Tobio struggling with something and he wanted to hold his mate like Tobio usually held him. Yeah, this was fine. It was a bit awkward at first but once things got going the awkwardness disappeared. Somewhere along the way Shoyo felt something snap inside his mate but didn't quite understand what it was. When they finished Shoyo positioned them on their sides as he curled himself around Tobio from behind to keep their bodies connected. It was a bit tricky without a knot to hold them together but their connection finally fizzled to life like it usually did only a bit weaker and a bit blurry on the edges of the connection.

Tobio's alpha stirred in annoyance as Shoyo brought up the memory of Tokui's order and what had happened after he had left the gym but it didn't stir any other emotions, the anger having fizzled out once their connection and fizzled in. He watched as Shoyo showed him what the coach had said and the reaction that had visibly happened throughout the gym and then the apology Tokui had given. Tobio watched their discussion but nothing else stirred the alpha within him, it was completely passive and he felt relieved at that. He watched as Shoyo went through his own memories only to tense when he reached their walk home and the thoughts that had been swirling around in his head.

"I'm not afraid of you." Shoyo shook his head at those thoughts. It's true that Tobio had been over aggressive the last week or so but that was only to be expected.

"I don't want to be violent" Tobio muttered. Tobio pushed all his doubts and fears about his own control and actions towards Shoyo and it didn't take long for the omega to figure out why he had wanted to switch their roles and be on the receiving end. Shoyo cursed, he wanted to pull Tobio into a soft kiss but to do that he'd have to pull out and that would sever their connection and he wanted to be connected for a bit longer. "I wouldn't mind a kiss." Tobio stated as he finally felt at ease inside himself. He would love to stay connected longer as well but he didn't really need it like he had needed it before. Things were okay now.


End file.
